


Superhero

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, Cutting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nerd Ashton, Oblivious Calum, Self-Harm, Top Calum, but not detailed scenes, comic books, it's about self harm but not detailed, stubborn ashton, sweet calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my superhero, Calum. You're Spiderman and I'm Mary Jane."</p><p>"More like I'm Batman and you're Robin."</p><p>Calum meets a kid named Ashton. While trying to talk to him, he notices the scars on his wrists and comic books in his hand. He was never a serious person, so he didn't know how to help. Instead of asking about them, he just takes Ashton under his wing and tries to help him forget about his problems by having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though, the story is about Ashton self harming. It's in Calum's point of view (but third person) to show the other side of self-harm. It's about him learning and what people who don't know/do/have done self-harm take from it. The effect it has on friends and family. So, there won't be scenes where it shows/tells Ashton doing it. But, he will explain it.

Not everyone is very experienced with depression. Everyone seems to have something sad in their life, but not everyone is depressed. Not everyone lives or is around people who have dealt with it openly and Calum is one of those people who have never lived with such a thing.

He's been sad, hasn't everyone? He's cried and felt upset, but not enough to be considered depressed. He felt like there was no reason to ever be sad enough to want to die. He's had a family member who he was close to pass away, but he soon got over it when realizing they went to heaven and there's no reason to be sad over that.

To him, depression was just a silly thing no one should go through. He wasn't fully understanding over it and always thought it was just something people exaggerated about and he's never seen someone with scars or looking like they wanted to end their life. Considering everyone he's around, you would think he knows at least one depressed person, but as far as he knew, he didn't.

Calum is a happy person.

He likes to smile and be a good friend to people. Sometimes he's a little cocky, maybe too flirty. However, it was all for good reason and he happily accepts that he's not like most people. Everyone thinks he is a little weird for being so joyful. However, that's just how he is and he's proud of that.

Calum has a best friend who he loves more than anyone in the world. His friend was Michael and they have grown up together, being as close as can be. Michael is the sweetest, yet most dirty minded person ever and together, they basically rule the school and are really popular.

It wasn't like Calum was a jock. He's actually not, if anything, he wasn't very athletic. Well, he does do boxing, but not for his school. Calum only does boxing because his dad suggested after an incident Calum doesn't like mentioning. Let's just say, that was the reason he once was sad and crying.

Ever since that day, Calum's dad has cared so much for him and is a little over protective. Despite not being very athletic, he does take boxing seriously. He's not the best, but he tries. He's strong, but can barely run and maybe that's where his problem lays. Either way, he's still okay and more popular for just being the funny guy.

Calum loves making people laugh, it shows not only do they like him, but that he can make them smile. Nothing is more rewarding than causing a smile on someone's face. Being able to see them light up with joy when you crack a dumb joke or have a good comeback. It's seriously his favorite thing in the world.

That's why he's known as the class clown.

It's not always the best, since he does get in trouble sometimes. But, punishment was worth it when you can ease some tension in the classroom after a bad day. You know that kid who makes the teacher mad, yet happens to easily know they're the teacher's favorite student? That's Calum.

Teacher's do get angry, but they end up being happy to have them in class. Because, teachers love to laugh as well. Maybe not when they're giving a lesson, however during work time or after a test, cracking a joke isn't the worst thing ever. Calum usually knew when it was time for a joke and maybe now wasn't the best time.

Honestly, he really did need to use the restroom and sometimes teachers don't realize that. Like, they all assume you just wanna skip class or something. But, ninety percent of the time, a kid really needs to go and that's why Calum asked loudly,"Excuseee meee! Ms. Jackson? Can I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't know, can you?" She said with a displeased expression.

Calum groaned loudly and rolled his eyes,"Well, assuming my penís and legs are not broken, I assume so."

The class bursted into quiet snickers and laughter, most kids finding him amusing but of course there were those boring kids that just were annoyed. The boring kids are his favorite, considering their lack of entertained eyes made him feel like he accomplished something. If you have haters, you're doing something right.

Much to his dismay, the bell did ring and maybe he needed to remember the small hand is the hour hand and he read the time wrong. Stupid digital clocks, they make him feel stupid for not realizing he tells time wrong. Maybe the world is right and digital things are ruining this generation. Nah.

The boy grinned as a few people patted his back once he saw the expression on his teacher's face. Most kids were leaving, not wanting to see the fires burst. However, a few lingered back in hopes of some more funny comebacks. They were right to stay, because Calum was ready to light the match and let the flames grow.

Ms.Jackson tsked as Calum walked over. She said once he was in front of her,"Mr.Hood, I would advise you to leave the sass and inappropriate behavior outside of the classroom. Saying such things in class is wrong and disrespectful. I don't think your mother would be proud to hear her son yet again was interrupting class."

"I don't see what I did wrong. I asked to use the restroom," Calum said innocently with his puppy eyes. "And, I don't understand. Penís is simply a body part, why is it so wrong to say? I can say leg in class, but not penís? There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's part of who I am. I have a lovely arm and a lovely penís, Ms. Jackson."

The lady gaped as a few students 'ooh'ed and she glared at them. The students rushed out of the room and Ms.Jackson exclaimed,"I won't accept this type of behavior, Mr.Hood."

"You can't give me detention for saying penís," He retorted, knowing he was right.

She just huffed and shook her head, but didn't say anything. This meant Calum was right and the boy happily strutted out of the room with his head held high. He was an ass, Calum knew this. But, he really enjoyed having the right to stunning a teacher,feeling so smart for being right.

Doesn't everyone?

Being right is the best thing in the world. It's like that fact that you say and know it's true, but people are too ignorant to understand. The little spark of justice you get when proving them wrong. Seeing how embarrassed they get afterwards. He always loved doing that, it's the best thing ever.

Calum was a know-it-all and proud. He enjoyed making people embarrassed if they're jerks. Ms.Jackson was such a bitch and he hated her. That's why he wanted to get her embarrassed, because she was mean and he didn't like that. He made fun of his friend for getting a bad grade on a test and found that rude.

When Calum went into the cafeteria for lunch, he felt like he was in heaven and grinned when going to the table where his two best friends sat. Well, Luke isn't his friend. He didn't really like Luke. However, Michael was dating him and he didn't want to be mean to his best friend's boyfriend.

As Calum walked over to the table, Michael said loudly,"Calum, I got you the ointment you wanted!"

A blush coated Calum's cheeks as he sheepishly looked down when people looked over. He whined as he stomped over to his friend and snatched the ointment away. He stuffed it in his pocket, glaring when people were snickering at him in amusement. Sometimes he just wanted to punch people.

"What's the ointment for?" Luke asked in confusion, taking a bite from his mashed potatoes.

At first, Calum just awkwardly sat there not wanting to say anything. But, Michael beat him to the punch line with a smirk,"He has a rash on his ass."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. I saw it," Michael snorted with a giggle.

Luke pouted and asked suspiciously,"Excuse you? When did you see Calum's ass?"

Michael rolled his eyes as he explained,"Calum is a nudist and likes walking around his house naked! Of course I've seen his ass. But, I like mine flat and boring like you."

"You're ugly."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Calum interrupted them sarcastically,"True relationship goals."

Honestly, he did find their relationship cute and anyone with eyes can see they're in love. Calum was always a little jealous of them and wanted to have something they have; true love. He wanted to have a sweet and loving relationship with a girl and make her happy. But, he can't seem to find the one for him.

Sometimes the boys question his sexuality and he doesn't mind that, because he wasn't against the idea of being gay. However, he hasn't found a guy he's attracted to enough to say 'hm, maybe I am gay'. He just kind of goes with the flow and if he finds someone, regardless of gender, he will truly commit to liking them and not go all 'no homo'.

Because, he's seen that a lot. Some guys spend their lives denying their sexuality as well as girls and end up depressed. He didn't think it was worth being depressed over considering it's just love. And, if your heart is saying you love someone, why deny such a beautiful thing? He would accept it.

Sadly, he hasn't found the one and just sits at lunch, wishing his two best friends would stop sucking face and questioning how to use this stupid rash cream. He blushed as a few people still glanced at him with giggles. And, yeah, Calum wanted to punch Michael in the face for that embarrassment he gained.

-

It was a weird thing having a girl as a best friend when you're guy. Surely, Michael is his number one and always will be. Their bond is extreme and they love each other to no end. But, sometimes Calum wants to just take Michael's head and rip it off. The top head, not the one between his legs.

And when he does want to do that, he goes to Halsey. She's a very nice and cool girl who he loves dearly. Being friends with her is kind of confusing, because despite him liking girls, he's always felt shy and weird around them. Like, he was self-conscious around girls more than guys and afraid of their judgment.

But, she was like one of the guys and he loved being around her. Sometimes he preferred the guys, but sometimes he really liked hanging out with a girl for a change. Some may assume guys and girls can't just be friends, but he loved her like a sister just like he loved the boys like brothers.

The thing is, Halsey was more judgmental and straight forward than Michael and Luke. She wasn't afraid to say it like it is and tell Calum when he does something stupid. It helps a lot, but he sometimes wanted to punch her in the face. No hitting girls rule? Such a stupid thing that he won't ever accept. Of course, he won't hit anyone. He just jokes about it a lot.

What was fun about Halsey is she loved passing notes and playing stupid games during class. They usually play hangman or draw peníses on papers. One time Calum accidentally drew one on his homework and he got yelled at. He didn't see why, it was just a part of a body.

But, Halsey found it hilarious and they went on like this for the rest of class. Halsey sits next to him and they just pass the paper back and forth, trying to not get caught. It usually works and they joke around, seeing people staring at them and lots of people think they're dating. But, he nearly threw up at the thought.

No, it's nothing against her. He loves her to death, but that's like saying him and Michael would date or him and his sister Mali. It's weird. They are like a family and he would never want to kiss or be with them. He will proudly call them attractive, but that was just weird to think of them as a couple.

Suddenly, Calum winced as something hit the back of his head and glared at Halsey. She smiled innocently and just pointed to the piece of paper balled up on the ground. Calum rolled his eyes, but grabbed i and beamed when seeing he got the hangman game answer right. It was 'Suck my balls' and he giggled.

They were such childish and immature people, but what's life without a few dirty jokes? Everyone should love being inappropriate. It's the best part of being a teenager. You don't get ridiculed for joking around as much. If you're an adult, it's considered rude, but he loves saying stupid shit.

As class went by, it was almost over and Calum was growing excited to be able to go home. He and his sister were going to go out for frozen yogurt and she always lets him get the most toppings he wants. He loves frozen yogurt. It was basically ice cream to him and just made him feel so happy.

Suddenly, the teacher was clapping her hands to gain their attention as if they're five year olds. It worked, though. She grinned and said happily,"Alright, this week we're doing an in class project. I will putting you into groups of four and you will be given a character from the book The Outsiders, then answering the questions on this sheet of paper I will be handing out."

Everyone groaned while Calum was kind of excited. He loves group projects and that book was amazing to him. Much better than Great Expectations and And Then There Were None. He just felt like it was more relatable in a way. Even if he didn't relate to the plot, he related to some of the characters.

As the teacher explained some more things, she handed out the papers and then went to her desk. Calum crossed his fingers and hoped that he could be in a group with Halsey. He then grinned when seeing the teacher was going in alphabetical order and knew that he would be in a group with his friend.

Considering their last names are basically next to each other, they were lucky to have that advantage. Cause, next the teacher said,"And group two is Ashley Frangipane, Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin. Your character is Dallas and you will be sitting over here."

Calum looked up and saw the teacher pointing to the table in the back corner. Calum grinned and he turned to Halsey after given the paper with Dallas's questions on it. He liked Dallas. He was probably his favorite character after Ponyboy since Ponyboy looked like Harry Styles and Harry is so ugh.

"Hey, who's Ashton?" He asked in confusion, seeing Luke walking over. They stood up and he looked around the room in confusion, not recognizing the name which is weird since he knows basically everyone.

"Um, t-that's me."

He turned and was surprised to see a slightly shorter boy in front of him. He was wearing a grey hoodie with the words 'Highway to Hell' and wondered how he got away with wearing that. He also hand fringed hair that was hanging slightly in front of his eyes with black skinny jeans and clenching his books tightly.

Calum frowned,"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't--"

"See me?" Ashton shrugged. "It's okay. No one does."

Before Calum could express how painfully depressing that sounded, he saw Ashton walk to the tables they were assigned at with his head down. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head slowly, seeing the other two joining him. Calum felt so bad for not recognizing the boy.

However, he smiled and made sure he acknowledged him now. He walked over and sat down, seeing Halsey and Luke discussing the poster board and who's going to buy what. Ashton just sat there, wearing earbuds in secretly and hiding it with his hoodie that was an AC/DC one.

Calum teased with a smile,"Aren't you a badass. Listening to music in class."

Ashton shrugged.

"So, what do you think of Dallas?" Calum asked, trying to make conversation.

There was no response and Calum was so confused. He was just so use to people responding to him with ease that it felt weird not having someone laugh with him. Ashton seemed blank and was just looking down, not saying anything.

"So, you like AC/DC?" Ashton didn't reply. Calum pouted, scooting away towards his friends since Ashton was being mean and could obviously hear him, just choosing not to reply. He turned to Halsey and whispered,"Does he not like me or something? I thought he seemed nice."

"Maybe he's just shy?" Halsey offered with a sympathetic smile.

A frown formed on Calum's lips as he glanced at Ashton. The fringe-haired boy was nodding his head slightly to the music and tapping his pencil on the table. He had a nice beat for just using a pencil and Calum smiled a little. Ashton seemed nice, maybe he can try breaking his shy shell during this week.

Before he could attempt to first, the bell rang and Calum watched Ashton get up and leave. He was quick with his steps and Calum frowned as he watched him leave the room. He shook his head, realizing he might have approached him the wrong way. He wasn't use to shy people and needed to figure something out.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to make the boy happy. Considering they need to work on this project as a group, he could always try being friends that way. He wondered if they had other classes together and didn't realize it. It seemed like Ashton was just easy to miss and he hated admitting that.

When he left the room, he saw Ashton walking down the hall with his head down and hoodie up. He had this sad posture and Calum didn't understand why or how someone could just look sad. But, Ashton did and Calum likes happy people. So, he was going to make Ashton happy if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sex."

"Balls."

"Díck."

Michael hesitated and he then groaned when Calum cheered. The two were on the bus playing concentration 64 which is a game where you name a category and keep going until someone hesitates. They usually played this as kids, but it was fun to play as teenagers as well.

Since they were on the bus to go home, Michael's phone died and Calum figured they should just play something. He didn't care what people thought of two teenagers playing some 'silly' game. Calum just loved doing whatever is fun and playing games from his childhood made him happy.

However, Michael whined because they play the game aggressively. This meant whenever someone lost,the other go to basically abuse the person. They can slap and/or punch the person. It sounded violent and that was the point. They loved being violent with one another.

Calum smirked as he turned to face his friend, rubbing his hands together with an evil smirk. He saw Michael close his eyes and cringe to prepare for the smack. Calum sighed deeply and acted like he was going to not to do, but when Michael looked up, Calum slapped him right across the face and laughed loudly.

For some reason, this brought pleasure to Calum. Is it wrong to love seeing your friend in pain? Maybe. But, they were weird and just loved hurting each other in a friendly way. Well, not friendly. But, as long as they trust and agree to it, what's the harm? They're proudly strange.

Michael pouted as he rubbed his red cheek and Calum saw people staring at them as if they're crazy. He rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, lightly brushing his fingers against his red cheek. No doubt in his mind, he knew Luke would ask about it and wonder if they were up to some kinky stuff.

Luke was coming over as well. They were going to hang out at Calum's until Luke came by so they could shop together for their project. They were going to see if Ashton and Halsey can meet as well. However, Calum figured Ashton might not say yes since he's very secretive and shy.

When they got to the bus stop, Calum got off the bus and shrieked when Michael ran after him towards the house. He looked back and saw his friend running, his cheek red and blue hair getting messy from the wind. It was amusing, if anything, and Calum laughed as he made it to the house and saw his friend lingering behind and panting heavily.

Even if Calum wasn't athletic, he will always be in better shape than Michael. No offense towards his friend, but he's obviously in better shape and Michael didn't seem to care and just pouted whenever it was pointed out. Luke always made sure to tell him he's beautiful the way he is.

Calum would gag and want to light them on fire.

When he went inside the house, Calum tossed his bag to the side and kicked off his shoes. He saw Michael still rather far and rolled his eyes as he laughed. He grabbed the remote to the TV and changed the input so they could play video games while they waited for Luke.

After a few minutes, he snorted when hearing Michael stumbling in the house. Michael glanced at him and fell to the ground, whining,"I--I think...I'm...dying."

"Okay, but don't make a mess."

A shoe was thrown at Calum and he managed to dunk before it hit him. It nearly hit the TV, though. He gaped and turned to his friend who's eyes widened. Michael sheepishly apologized and joined Calum on the couch. Calum turned to him and raised an eyebrow as he motioned to the controller.

Michael took it and grumbled,"I wanted the wireless."

"And I wanna have sex with Dylan O'Brien, but we can't all get what we want," Calum shrugged, picking a character as they began playing Mortal Kombat.

A smirk formed on Michael's face and he nudged Calum. "You're sooo gay, Calum."

Calum rolled his eyes and grinned smugly as he picked Scorpion. He saw Michael pout, but the boy chose Nightwolf. He didn't mind being called gay. Like mentioned before, he's open minded. He doesn't take offense to it. It's not a bad thing and no one should think it is.

When he said he wasn't attracted to anyone, he meant in 'real life'. Surely Dylan is a real person, but he's a celebrity. And, even if people don't say it, men are attracted to at least one male celebrity and same goes for girls. So, him finding Dylan hot doesn't make him gay. However, he wouldn't care if he was.

As they continued playing video games, the two were basically at war. When playing video games, friendship is gone and that's what everyone should know. If you don't want to lose a friend for a few hours, do not play video games with them because you have no friends when playing them.

Of course, Michael won constantly and Calum kept glaring and saying rematch. He didn't appreciate losing and kept wanting to sue everyone when he did. Sometimes he felt like Michael was cheating. However, he doubted it since you can't really cheat in video games.

Or, so he thought.

When it was around five pm, he heard a knock at the door and glared when Michael won as he lost concentration. He sneered, shoving Michael off the couch and got up. The boy whined as he sat up and rubbed his head. But, just turned the game off since he knew it was Luke.

The blonde walked in as Calum opened the door and announced,"Bitches, I'm here!"

"I want to murder your boyfriend," Calum huffed.

Luke nodded,"Same."

Michael pouted and grabbed his jacket. "Well, then! Maybe I should just go home if everyone is wanting to commit homicide. Bitches, I swear."

As they continued arguing, Calum went into the kitchen. He saw his mum was cutting up veggies and smiled. She was tired and he felt bad. Sometimes mums don't get enough appreciation. However, he just walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Can I take the car? We're just going to the store real quick for supplies for our project," He assured, grinning when she nodded. "Thanks, mum. Love you."

She smiled,"Love you too, drive safe!"

After grabbing the keys from the drawer, he walked over to where his friends were sitting outside on the porch. Calum rolled his eyes when seeing they were sat apart. They obviously were arguing about the video games and how unfair Michael was being with cheating.

Or maybe Luke insisted he was a top and Michael tried arguing against him. Calum knew they didn't have sex yet, cause Michael would have rambled about it. So, he figured they were having hard time seeing who was more dominant. It was weird cute in his mind.

When they got to the car, Luke called shot gun. Calum grimaced, but tried not to care. He just doesn't like Luke. He wasn't sure why. Luke just had this presence to him that made Calum not enjoy his company. But, he dealt with it for his friend and didn't want Michael to stop hanging out with him.

On the way to the store, he tried not to get angry when Luke began pressing buttons and changing the radio station constantly. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel of the car and narrowed his eyes. Luckily, he finally stopped at a station playing Where Are Ü Now and Luke grinned as he hummed along.

Michael rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at his boyfriend and Calum shrugged. He never hated a song or singer enough to want to change the station. As long as the song was at least catchy and not tampering with his mood, he can listen to it. Unless it said fag or was really degrading.

By the time they got to the store, it was around seven and they had to hurry. He had to be home by night time or else he'll be driving illegally. He had to stop driving once it was night time and the sun was down. So, he hurried inside and tugged his friends by the arm.

"Hey, call Ashton," Luke said as they walked to the art supplies. "See what he's getting."

As Calum got out his phone, Michael asked in confusion,"Who's Ashton?"

"He's our fourth partner for this group project in English," Calum explained, clicking the name from when Halsey texted the number. She had a class with Ashton and managed to get his number. He frowned as the boy didn't answer. "Hm, he didn't answer, what should I do?"

Luke shrugged and grabbed some markers,"Call him again and if he doesn't answer, text him."

He nodded and hummed quietly to the song playing and grabbed a basket so they had something to put their items in. Much to his dismay, Ashton didn't answer again and he rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why he wasn't picking up the phone. It was only seven and he didn't think Ashton would leave his phone lying around.

However, when he went to walk back to his friends after getting the basket, he heard a beep. He halted and grabbed his phone,nearly scoffing when seeing Ashton texted.

[From: Ashton ]

Why are you calling me?

[To: Ashton]

We needed to know what supplies you're getting. Why weren't you answer? >.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you staring at Ashton?"

Calum's face flushed red when Luke raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly averted his eyes from where Ashton sat in the back of the cafeteria to his paper he was writing. He hesitated and shrugged, hoping Luke won't pester him about it. He didn't want to explain the reason behind his staring.

Most people may assume it's a crush or maybe Calum is planning something devious. However, the real reason is the lines on Ashton's arms that he can't get out of his head. He didn't like them and he didn't want to see them. But, he did and now he felt a huge responsibility on his shoulders.

He planned to make this boy smile and happy. He wanted to make him never want to hurt himself, to know there's a reason to live and that life is worth getting up for every morning with a smile. However, he didn't know how to go about doing that when Ashton doesn't even like him.

Every time Calum tried to even talk to the boy, Ashton would just give him this deathly stare and it made him wonder what he did that was so wrong. Was it the sex comment? He was just messing around, he didn't see why Ashton had to act like he was the spawn of Satan. Not that Calum would be opposed to that, it seemed like an interesting life.

However, this was about Ashton not liking him. Calum didn't see what the big deal was. He'll apologize if he had to, maybe he offended Ashton. Maybe Ashton isn't attracted to guys. But, most straight guys would laugh it off as well. At least, comfortable and confidently straight guys.

Sometimes he wanted to go over and snatch whatever Ashton was reading from his hands. He's been staring at Ashton for the last thirty minutes and all Ashton's done is read from his binder or whatever he's holding. They only have a few minutes of lunch left and then they had to go to class and Calum wasn't ready for that.

He knew Ashton would just get mad at him and ignore him throughout class as well. It seemed like acting as if people didn't exist is a hobby of Ashton's. He's always glaring and scowling at people. If he keeps that up, his pretty face is going to gain wrinkles on it by the time he's twenty.

Not that Ashton is pretty

Oh well. Anyone with eyes can see the guy is hot. But, Calum just isn't afraid to admit it. Surely that doesn't mean Calum's gay, but hey, he's not opposed to being attracted to guys. All humans have a beauty to them and it's natural to be attracted to them. If the world didn't want them to be attracted to each other, then they wouldn't be.

He sighed and saw Luke staring at him questioningly. Much to Calum's relief, Michael walked over at the perfect time with a pudding cup in his hand and scooted next to his boyfriend. He pressed a soft kiss to Luke's lips and Calum grimaced when hearing their gushy petnames for one another being whispered.

Michael whispered with a giggle,"Missed you, Lukey-bear."

"Missed you more, kitten," Luke gushed back, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Calum gagged and retorted,"He's been gone for five minutes! Ugh, you guys are infuriating. I will pay you each twenty dollars to push each other in front of a bus and watch the other get ran over till you slowly die and bleed to death, bodies flattening like a pancake. Please and thank you."

Luke gaped.

"...Twenty dollars?"

The blonde glared at his blue-haired boyfriend,"Michael!"

"I mean, twenty dollars can get me a new video game," Michael hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin and winced when Luke smacked his arm. "Gosh! I was just joking. No one will keep me from my Lukey-bear." 

Calum rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Nothing is worse than being friends with people who are dating each other. It's like watching a rom-com on repeat and wanting to fast-forward through the romantic shit just to get to the drama and/or comedy. He preferred the comedy since the drama led to him being a couple's counselor.

The boy looked over and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Ashton was now texting someone. He hesitated, wanting to get up and walk over. Would that be rude? Most would assume so, but he really was curious and he needed to start being a friend somewhere and somehow.

After much contemplation, he just got up and tossed his trash away. He ignored his friends confused looks and just strode over to where Ashton was reading something. He hesitated and looked over his shoulder, seeing Ashton didn't notice him and an interest was now sparked.

"You like comic books?"

Ashton looked up at him and rolled his eyes. The boy was reading a Batman comic book and also wearing a batman shirt. He had on thick-framed glasses and seemed annoyed of Calum. However, that was nothing new and Calum just sat down next to him, not caring for personal space.

Since Ashton didn't reply, Calum just asked,"So, how's the comic book?"

"Fine."

"Yay, you talked again!" Calum joked, nudging him. "It's not that hard. Anyways, which comic is it? I know there's like, a lot. So, is this your favorite?"

Ashton groaned and he looked at Calum, slowly placing his comic book down. Ashton said bemused,"Listen, Calum, is it? I see you have an interest in me. Whether it be as a friend or more or maybe you're just trying to be annoy me, I don't care. Yes, this is my favorite comic book. I love the Joker and I love Batman. Now that your question is answered, you should leave."

A frown formed on Calum's lips and he scooted closer, looking over Ashton's shoulder towards the comic. "Hm, I do want to be your friend, actually. More than a friend? Well, we'll see how this plays out. But, I don't get it. You seem very smart and like you're a great and intelligent person. Why read silly comic books?"

Calum actually didn't care, but he wanted a reaction out of Ashton and that worked. Because, Ashton looked greatly offended and Calum held back a smirk of accomplishment. He saw Ashton tense and the boy slammed the comic book down and turned completely to face Calum.

"Are you saying comic books lower a person's intelligence?" Ashton asked in disbelief.

The taller boy shrugged and retorted,"No, I just think you're smart enough to read books with more words."

Ashton glared and he said with confidence,"Comic books are not about words, they're about pictures. Intelligence often involves imagination, which comic books help you create. Lots of plots in comic books actually are more complex and not made just for kids. Most are made for older people, so next time try reading one instead of judging a person who does."

"I wasn't judging you, I was judging the book," Calum said cheekily and then saw the glint in Ashton's eyes. "Alright, I was playing around, okay? I was just wondering what was so interesting about comic books. Cause, then we can be friends and I can know more about you since you apparently love them."

Much to his dismay, Ashton wasn't amused and just shook his head. "No, we aren't going to be friends because you're annoying and think you're some funny, chill guy when you're nothing but an annoying little asshole."

Before Calum could argue, the boy got up and left the table instantly. Calum blinked and looked down, unsure of what to do now that his friend was gone. It was weird, because Calum didn't think he did anything wrong. He was just playing around, but apparently his words offended Ashton.

Was it the comic comment? He didn't mean to hurt his feelings, he just wanted to see if Ashton would talk to him and he did, so at least he ended up being right. Even if he did hurt the boy's feelings somehow. He didn't see how it actually hurt Ashton's feelings, but it definitely did.

A frown formed on his face and Calum got up, going back to his friends. He saw the two were being all coupley now that they were alone and he decided to just stay back and let them be their sweet selves. Michael's parents aren't exactly fond of them being together, so they don't get to be close at home a lot anyways.

However, Luke looked over and he saw his friend. Calum grinned and that didn't seem to distract Luke. He wanted to give them space, but of course Luke was always a nosy person and must have noticed Calum's expression.

He frowned, scooting from his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Calum said honestly, but knew Ashton wasn't. "There's just a lot on my mind right now, you know?"

Despite Calum not being Luke's biggest fan, he did like the guy enough to talk to him. He trusts Luke and would tell him anything if he got to the point to where he needed to. Though, he does trust Michael a lot more. They are closer friends and he always cared about him more than anyone. 

Calum had many questions, most of which probably won't be answered and he wasn't sure how to come about these questions. Is it wrong that he cared a lot about a person he didn't even know? He didn't even know Ashton's middle name, yet he wanted to hold him and make him happy.

Calum nervously bit his lip and glanced at his two friends. "Um, can I ask you guy something?"

"Sure, anything," Michael shrugged, taking a bite out of his apple.

It was hard for him to even form the question, let alone ask him. But, he found himself speaking,"Have either of you ever um, cut yourselves?" The tension at the table made the two boys freeze and Calum regretted asking. "You don't need to answer if you don't want to, I just really am curious."

The table was quiet and Calum really hated himself for asking. But, there was a part of him really curious for the answer. He knew most people have hurt themselves at least once in their life and the statistics were terrible. However, that meant at least one of his friends will, do or have hurt themselves.

Finally, Michael frowned as he reluctantly nodded,"Yeah, um...once I did. Just once."

"Mikey," Luke's eyes nearly brimmed with tears as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "W-Why? Why would you do that? When did you?"

He shrugged,"I was like, thirteen and going through that 'i hate everything' phase and it sucked. I just grabbed a pencil sharpener and I managed and I well, you know. Did it and it was dumb. It hurt and I hated it and I will never do it. I never even thought about doing it since then. It was stupid."

"But, what led you to it in that moment?" Calum pressed, knowing this was a sensitive subject, but needing to understanding.

Michael thought it over and tried to remember. He let his fingers lace with Luke's and pressed his lips in a tight line. "If I remember correctly, I was...I was having a really bad day and my mum was yelling at me. I was like, upset over failing a test or something and she got a call saying I got in a fight. I just felt sad and well, I wanted to distract myself and remember people talking about self-harm, so I did it and thought it would've helped."

"It didn't," Calum said questioningly.

Michael let out a snort,"No, of course not. Self-harm never helps. It doesn't, no matter what people say. Because, it distracts you for a minute, but your problems are still going to be there when you clean up the mess."

Luke nodded in agreement and Calum didn't really understand. If it doesn't help, why do people do it? It's so dumb. Like alcohol and smoking and all those temporary distractions. Like Michael said, your problems are still there and nothing you do will make them go away unless you fix them.

Calum furrowed his eyebrows and glanced to the blonde,"Luke..have you...?"

"I mean, yeah, I have thought about it. But, never to where I actually wanted to do it," Luke shrugged and let his thumb brush over the top of Michael's smaller hand. "I wasn't to a point in life where I wanted to hurt myself. I always try to look on the bright side. Life is way to valuable to be sad."

A grin formed on Calum's lips. "That's what I always try to say."

He knew that everyone had a sad point in life and that life can be upsetting and disappointing. But, he never felt there is ever a time where a person should want to harm themselves. They're given a body and that body is to be valued and loved. Not hurt and damaged over a failing math test or a break up or a person yelling at them for doing something dumb.

"What brought this on anyways?" Michael asked curiously, eyes glancing to Calum's wrist.

However, Calum quickly assured,"No, I wasn't trying to do anything. I was just curious. Let's just say, I met someone and I worry about them a lot, yeah? It's not my thing to tell. I promise, I'm okay. I worry about people, though."

His friends slowly nodded and Calum smiled as the conversation faded into a new one. He was aware he shouldn't be talking about Ashton behind his back, but he technically wasn't. He never said his name and wouldn't blab about another person's personal life like that. It was just a worry for Calum. He didn't want Ashton sad.

So, he really wanted to hear other people's stories to know more about Ashton. Everyone is different, so he doubted that what Michael went through is what Ashton's going through. But, he was curious and perhaps this may have helped. Even the slightest bit. And, he knew just a little bit more about self-harm.

For the rest of lunch, Calum tried his best not to keep staring at Ashton. The boy had moved to another table and he seemed pleased with not being bothered, so he didn't want to annoy him by staring. However, Ashton then looked up and their eyes met. Calum waved and Ashton just glared, looking down at his comic.

Perhaps this was for the best. Calum and Ashton may not be compatible as friends. But, if Calum doesn't be his friend then who will? He didn't want Ashton to keep hurting himself when he has so much potential in life. So, he needed to be his friend. But, most of all, Calum wanted to be his friend.

-

It was a nice day out and Calum was a little frustrated, despite the nice weather. Let's just say, Ashton is really lazy and it's annoying. He didn't do any work in class and Calum hated how he just sat there and didn't talk to anyone. He listened to music and wore a sweater and he didn't bother helping.

Surely he already finished his part, but he could have at least offered to help the others. Calum was all for team work and he didn't like that people stop working just cause their assigned part is done. If a person wants a good grade, they should try helping the others and getting it done.

Of course, Ashton seemed to not like team work and he just read his comic and ignored the glare Halsey gave him. Calum wanted to snap at him, but he was a calm person most of the time and like mentioned, he doesn't like being sad. And, anger does lead to sadness sometimes, so he would rather just relax and let it go.

When class ended, he did recall seeing their teacher holding Ashton back and yelling at him. Or more along the lines scolding him for not doing anything. He felt bad, knowing Ashton hurt himself and that this might upset him. But, he didn't do anything and he should have known he had to if he wanted a good grade.

Calum just sighed as he sat on the railing and listened as Halsey told him about her idea to print out some words and cut them out, putting them on the board. Foam letters suck considering there's usually only one or two of each letter and they realized they needed more. It would be a waste spending all their money on more letters.

Much to his surprise, Calum saw Ashton walking out of the school and sitting on the steps. Like usual, the boy was listening to music and he always seemed to be listening to something. As much as Calum loved listening to music, it seemed like Ashton never stopped and he wondered if there was a reason behind it.

Isn't there a reason for everything? Did it have to do with his visible depression? Calum knew it was rude to assume, but it was quite obvious Ashton is depressed and he really wanted to make him happy. Surely Ashton obviously hates him, but he could try changing that and maybe they can be friends.

Before he could think more, Halsey noticed he wasn't listening. She furrowed her eyebrows and followed his gaze, eyes landing on Ashton. She asked in confusion,"Any reason why you're burning holes in the back of Ashton's head?"

"Er, no?" He tried lying, but she snorted. "I just, I saw something and I want to...fix this problem. But, I don't think it's one I can do right away and I don't even know where to start with it."

Halsey shrugged,"I don't know what you're talking about, honestly. What did you see?"

"I don't think I can tell you, but it's not good. And, I don't want him to -- well, I just really want him to be happy. He seems like he doesn't have any friends. At least, not here and I was thinking I can be his friend," Calum said with a timid smile and eyes glanced to where Ashton was lightly nodding his head to the music from his earbuds.

There was a small silence and then Halsey said with a nod,"Go talk to him again. Don't give up on him. I think I know what you're suggesting. And, I think it can help."

"You know?" Calum asked in confusion, not recalling Halsey and Ashton being friends or even talking outside of group.

The girl smiled sadly and tossed her bag over her shoulder. "I'm not an idiot. I know the signs of these things. I could be wrong, but well...he just has that look to him. And, all the signs are there. I try not to base a book on it's cover, but I feel like I'm right about this one."

"You really think I can help him?" Calum felt his heart flutter at the thought of helping a person. It always made him feel happy to know he can change a life, even if it's just by a little.

Halsey shrugged and patted his head. "Of course, just making someone happy can change their life. Listen, I'll talk to you tonight, okay? Text me and we'll talk about the project. Maybe we can invite him to the Pengybash Friday."

Calum chuckled and nodded as his friend left after a quick hug. He watched her leave and eyes darted to where Ashton sat on the steps of the school. A Pengybash is a thing him and his friends do once a month. It's weird and no one really understands since they made it up a couple years ago.

Basically, every last Friday of the month, they like to all get together and go to the zoo. Why? They don't really know. The tradition started when they just went once to see the Penguins since Luke loves penguins. And well, they basically just started going once a week since Luke wanted to see the penguins grow up.

The bash part is basically because they go to a hotel after words and stay the night. They like to just hang out and even go out at three am and get some candy from the stores around the block. It's always fun and random. Of course, sometimes it ends with them throwing up from too much sugar.

A smile formed on Calum's face and he really wanted to invite Ashton. He went over to the boy and slowly sat down next to him. Ashton looked over and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Calum. But, Calum just grinned and nudged him,"Hey, buddy. Do you like penguins?"

"No."

Calum sighed deeply and looked at him with a pout,"Why are you always so cold towards me?"

"Cause, I don't like you," Ashton replied simply and tried looking around for something. Probably his mum pulling up in a car or something and Calum hummed.

He asked with a giggle,"You don't like me?"

"Nope," Ashton popped the 'p' and tapped his knee to a beat he obviously made up.

The lack of response was a bit boring, but also amusing. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about Ashton made him smile a lot even if he was a grouchy little monster. He was a cute, grouchy monster. Plus, he had dimples and it was adorable.

The taller boy said with a grin,"Well, I don't see why. I'm very funny and I think if you give me a chance, we can be best friends. I think it would be fun, don't you? We can hang out and I can show you how to have some fun."

"I'd rather stab myself."

"Ouch," Calum chuckled. "Someone obviously doesn't know how to cut loose. I think you and my friend Michael would get along. Actually, you and all my friends would and maybe they can be your friends too? We have the best time. We are a real pack of party animals."

Ashton raised an eyebrow and just glance at his phone. "Whatever." 

"Seriously, why do you hate me? You act like I murdered your dog or something. I don't get it. I'm a very nice person," Calum frowned, genuinely upset with the fact that Ashton doesn't like him.

There was a small silence and Ashton shook his head slowly. He said with a grumble,"You embarrassed me. You deliberately said I was loud in bed and made fun of -- of me not talking. I don't like talking. Stop trying to make me talk. I don't like it, okay? Stop joking about me being shy. I'm not shy. I'm just not outgoing."

His snappy response made Calum flinch. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you're not attracted to guys, then I'm sorry for making people think you were. It's okay, no one is talking about it or anything, so you're good."

Ashton just stared ahead and Calum decided not to mention that. He didn't think it was a bad thing. It's not like anyone took the joke seriously, everyone knows Calum fools around like that and Ashton should know this as well. But, it was fine. He obviously just upset Ashton and the joke was too rude and vulgar.

He instead asked, curiosity in his voice,"Well, Why don't you like talking?"

"I just don't. I have nothing important to say," Ashton spoke simply to amuse the boy and avoided looking at Calum in the eyes.

The two looked at one another, then Ashton plugged his earbuds back in. He crossed his arms over his knees and leaned his chin on them, hood up and he just looked really sad. His presence was upsetting and yet, Calum didn't want to leave. Unlike with other sad people, he just wanted to stay around longer.

After a moment, Calum said softly,"I think anything you say is important."

When Ashton didn't move, Calum figured he didn't hear him. Part of him was glad and the other part wished he did hear him. But, he obviously did. He saw the earbuds were in and he just got up. Calum left and he walked home, but spared a few glances back at his friend. Because, they are friends even if Ashton says they aren't. He wasn't going to give up on Ashton.

If you give up on someone, it seems like you never cared about them and Calum wanted to make sure Ashton knew someone out there cares about him. Someone does give a shit about him and someone does want Ashton to smile and be happy, even if Calum barely knows the boy.

He knew enough. He knew Ashton liked comic books and batman and he liked to draw. He knew Ashton hurt himself and that he likes AC/DC and obviously thinks no one loves him. Maybe his family doesn't like him or maybe they do, but they don't give him enough attention like they should.

Either way, Calum did leave him and he may have glanced back that one time. But, he missed something very important. He missed that Ashton's earbuds weren't plugged into his phone and he wasn't listening to music. Ashton was smiling, just the slightest bit and Calum missed it, but it's okay. He'll be able to cause that smile more than one time.


	4. Chapter 4

The fact that Ashton was stubborn is what makes everything more complicated. Nothing is worse than knowing that you can probably be friends with someone, but they're too frustrating to agree. That's what Ashton was doing and it made Calum very annoyed, which is rare.

All he wanted to do was help Ashton, but of course the boy didn't want that and now everything was going downhill for them and he didn't know how to fix it. Is it wrong that he wanted to help Ashton? He figured not. It just made him a good person, in Calum's mind because helping is sweet and caring.

It meant he cared enough about Ashton to want to make him smile and that was sweet in his opinion. If he was sad, he would want someone to want to make him happy. That's why he never understood why depressed people kept pushing everyone away when all they want to do is help them.

Ashton is obviously depressed and anyone with eyes can see that. Surely you can't see what a person is, but you can pick up the signs and maybe Calum did 2AM research on his phone and all the signs were there. Plus, Halsey even said it herself that she could tell and she was like an expert at everything in the world.

It made him sad to see all the possibilities Ashton could be thinking, feeling or doing. He already self-harmed, which was bad enough in itself. But, he could be doing a bunch of other things like smoking, have an eating disorder, drowning himself in alcohol, being abused or planning to commit suicide which made Calum feel terrible inside.

Does Ashton have an eating disorder? He's never seen him eating at lunch, which worried him even more now. He didn't look sickly skinny, but Ashton does wear big sweaters and he learned you don't need to be skinny to have an eating disorder. That was even scarier because the most beautiful person could be starving themselves.

Maybe staring at Ashton in class was a bit weird, but Calum wanted to pick up anymore signs he could be doing something. He didn't want to freak Ashton out, however, it was hard not to when he was burning holes in the back of Ashton's head and it was times like these he wanted to thank the teacher for rearranging their seats.

Now, Ashton was in front of him and he could now see everything he needed. He noticed Ashton taps his pencil a lot and never does his work, which is probably why he had bad grades. Perhaps he's a lot smarter than he gives himself credit for and he just made himself fail because he thought school was bullshit.

Calum doesn't blame him.

School is useless in his opinion as well, but he doesn't want to waste all those years of hard work for nothing. He figured Ashton and others thought that too. But, it turns out Ashton was more keen on sleeping and having his head down. Calum couldn't imagine sleeping in class, he felt like he would be scary and he might say something in his sleep.

One time Michael was sleeping over and apparently Calum passed out during a movie. He doesn't remember why, but then he woke up and Michael looked way too amused. It turned out he mumbled Dwayne Johnson's name in his sleep, which was way too embarrassing considering Calum doesn't even have a crush on 'the Rock'.

Ever since then, Michael never let's that go and always teases him about it. Calum would get embarrassed and want to punch him. But, he wills himself not to and Calum eventually got annoyed to where the teasing was more boring than annoying. So, he just let Michael joke about it.

Suddenly, Calum tensed and he heard the teacher tsking. She walked over, saying loudly,"Ashton Irwin, do you really find class that boring that you want to take a nap?"

Ashton didn't wake up or even budge a little. Calum felt second-hand embarrassment as the class all snickered at his sleeping form. It was totally not the time to be laughing, but Calum couldn't help a small chuckle leave his lips as the teacher poked Ashton with her ruler, causing him to just mumble something and bury his face more in his arms.

She then raised an eyebrow and smacked the ruler on the desk. Ashton jumped up at the loud sound, blushing fiercely when seeing everyone staring at him. Calum held back a laugh, because he saw how tired Ashton looked and frowned a little. He obviously was exhausted and waking him up was rude, even if him falling asleep was disrespectful.

It was easy to see he wasn't choosing to sleep from boredom, but because he was actually tired. Calum nervously bit his bottom lip as the teacher lectured,"Do you think it's funny falling asleep in the middle of class? Huh? Am I not entertaining you enough, Ashton? Because, if you're not going to stay awake, you might as well not come to school."

"Hey!" Calum exclaimed, brave enough to speak up and Halsey groaned at her friend's interruption. "Leave him alone, he's obviously tired. He's not going to learn the material when he's awake anyways, so why wake him up? Let him sleep, for Christ's sake. He's just tired, and I bet you've fallen asleep once in class too. Besides, you get paid either way."

She retorted with a scoff,"Oh, Calum. You obviously are deluded and have no way of understanding how the school system goes. Ashton falling asleep in class means he's not obtaining information and by not doing so, it brings his grades down and do you know what that does? It makes me seem like a bad teacher and I am not going to allow that."

"Well, maybe Ashton wouldn't feel so tired if you were able to capture his attention and not be such a bore," Calum argued, crossing his arms and she wasn't pleased at all.

His teacher snapped,"Stay after class, young man."

He just shrugged, not really caring and smirked when Ashton turned back to him. He was expecting a thankful expression, but all he got was glaring eyes behind glasses and he frowned. What did he do wrong? He stood up for Ashton and defended him. The expression on his face wasn't pleased and Calum huffed in annoyance.

It feels like he never does anything to please Ashton, not matter how hard he tries. He literally risked his ass for him and that wasn't enough. He wondered if he'll ever be able to please Ashton, considering the boy was being very selfish and not thanking Calum for sticking up for him. Unlike all these other kids in class.

When it was time to work on the project, he got up and prepared himself to be yelled at by Ashton. He knew he obviously wasn't pleased, so he had to wait for him to snap at Calum. Only, when they went to their table, Ashton just shoved passed him with his black hoodie and sat down.

Calum raised an eyebrow as the boy laid his head on his crossed arms and went back to sleep. He didn't want to be rude and wake him up, but he also felt like Ashton might get in trouble again. He glanced to where their teacher looked over and she tsked when seeing Ashton, but just typed something on the computer.

He hoped she wasn't going to give him detention or anything. Calum just sighed and he sat down, seeing Ashton sleeping and facing the wall. He shrugged and grabbed his paper, answering some more of the questions. He was almost done and noticed Halsey glaring at Ashton when she walked over.

As she went to shake him away, Calum jumped up and smacked her hand away. She gaped and Calum whispered hastily,"Don't wake him up! He's tired."

"He's suppose to be helping us, Calum." She pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced at the sleeping boy. "I don't understand why you're defending him. You always make fun of people when they fall asleep in class. I'm not mad at him, I just want a good grade and his part is very important."

Calum hesitated as he looked at the boy and just grumbled,"I'll take care of his part, yeah? Just, let him sleep. He's obviously having trouble doing this at home. Don't make it harder on him."

Halsey looked surprised at his sweet words, but she slowly nodded and a small smile appeared on her face. He figured it was because he's never this nice. Calum is a sweetheart, but he was never one to take over someone's job just to let them sleep in the middle of class when they're suppose to be partnering up.

However, he didn't want to disturb the boy's sleep. If he sleeps in this class, he will be more awake for the others and that was where his mind was set. Calum didn't mind drawing a little and printing out papers. It wasn't like Ashton had a hard job, and he preferred it anyways since it's more fun.

When Luke walked over, he looked surprised at Calum doing Ashton's jobs, but just shrugged it off and Calum smiled lightly. He didn't see why everyone was so taken back by his actions.He's not a monster and he just wanted to help out his hopefully new best friend that was sleeping cutely with his fringe a little unruly.

After class ended, Calum was literally exhausted himself because he never did so much work before. It was like Ashton sleeping made him feel the need to work and he was never use to do. But, in the end, he got some of the stuff done and now they only had a week left to finish it.

When they were packing everything up, Halsey nodded to Ashton,"He's still sleeping, night wanna wake him up." She then added on her way out,"Oh, and the guys are coming over today. We're going to play the Kinect, so you should come by too! It'll be fun, just text me if you wanna."

He nodded and watched her leave, then glanced at his friend. A few people were still in class, so Calum hoped that would be less embarrassing and he went over to where Ashton was quietly dozed off. He smiled a little when seeing his parted lips, soft breaths leaving them and he was kind of adorable.

Calum hesitated as he placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly,"Hey, Ashton, wake up...c'mon, class is over."

Ashton jumped up with a lost expression as he looked at Calum. The boy was barely able to speak and Calum snickered, seeing he drooled a little. He motioned to the side of his mouth and Ashton blushed as he wiped his mouth with a sheepish expression, looking like he just got told he was caught wearing panties or something.

He got up and sleepily rubbed his eyes with his sweaterpaws and Calum said,"I did most of your work today, don't worry. And, I was wondering, do you wanna hang out afterschool?"

"W-Wow, um thanks," Ashton was surprised at how Calum helped him out. "And, I don't...think I can."

"Why not? It'll be fun. I'll have my mum drive us to Halsey's. We're just gonna play some video games and chill," Calum shrugged, not understanding why he can't just hang out.

Ashton tensed,"I said I--I can't."

"Please? It'll be soooo fun, I promise." No matter what Ashton said, Calum wasn't giving up. He felt pushy, but then again, he just wanted to hang out and be Ashton's friend. It may seem annoying and probably was, but it worked.

Because, Ashton groaned and mumbled,"Fine, I'll meet you on the steps."

With that said, Ashton left and a smirk formed on Calum's lips. Perhaps his methods were madness and he shouldn't have pushed so much. But, it did work and it's not like peer pressure with drugs and alcohol and sex. He was using the pressure in a good way, for Ashton to have fun and make friends.

Okay, maybe it was still rude. However, he didn't care and just happy strolled off to leave the room. But, then he groaned when hearing someone clear their throat and forgot he was going to get yelled at. He didn't see the big deal in all of this, but reluctantly went over to where his teacher was sat.

And, he got yelled at and had lunch detention. Which was just a 'fake' detention where you go to the class and help out or something. It's taking away your lunch, but you still get to eat and you have to help the teacher clean up their classrooms most of the time. So, it wasn't that bad.

It was definitely worth it since he was getting on Ashton's good side. Even if the boy seemed annoyed about Calum helping, he felt that deep inside Ashton was thankful and that was nice to hear. To know that Ashton wasn't even mad, but just trying to act that way. Or, at least he hoped he was. Because, if not, this was all just one big fail.

-

It was later that day and Calum was annoyed. His teacher made him do all this work and clean up every desk that had gum under it. Why do people do that? It's just gross. Swallow the damn thing, it won't kill you or even spit it out in the trash can like a normal person. He swore, some people are so rude.

He has never seen so much gum in his entire life and he never wanted to do that again. He pities janitors, but then again, no janitor cleans under the desk. Cause, if they did, why are they so filled with old gum? Lazy-ass janitors need to learn to do their jobs. Calum tsked to himself.

When he went outside, he was waiting for Ashton and he knew Halsey may not be happy that he invited him without her permission, but he wanted to make Ashton get to know his friends and hopefully be friends with them as well. Plus, she did encourage him to go to the pengybash and hopefully this will convince him.

It seemed like Ashton already liked Luke since he had talked to him before, but he wasn't sure if he would be too keen on getting to know Michael. No offense towards Michael, but he wasn't the most friendly looking person. Perhaps it was the hair-dye or piercing or the loud voice, but he did frighten a few people.

Hopefully Ashton will realize he's just a big, cuddly kitten though. Michael wasn't even that bad and that's coming from Calum, the guy who questions all his friends sanity. He just wanted Ashton to get to know them, because if he did that, then he might be happier and not hurt himself anymore.

As he went towards the steps of the school, he saw Ashton sitting there and wearing the worn-out jacket again. He was shivering a bit from the breeze and looked like he wanted to just go home. Calum wondered why he didn't just run off and ditch him, but maybe he secretly wanted to stay and go to Halsey's house.

A smirk formed on Calum's lips and he stepped down, screeching 'boo!' as he jumped at Ashton. The boy shrieked and Calum didn't expect him to look so freaked out. He was shaking a little and face pale. It made Calum realize maybe he was freaking out cause he learned that depressed people are usually more easy to scare since they're always on their toes and worrying about something.

He nervously apologized,"S-Sorry, I didn't think you'd get that scared."

Ashton just rolled his eyes and Calum felt bad. he didn't mean to frighten him so much, he was just trying to joke around. Maybe he should have chosen another way to do that. But, it was too late now and he just sighed as they saw Calum's mum pull up. She had to go home anyways, so she would just drop them off.

When they got in the car, Calum introduced,"Mum, this is my new friend, Ashton. Ashton, this is my weird mum."

"Calum," She scolded, but shook Ashton's nice. "Pleasure to meet you, Ashton."

Ashton timidly smiled,"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hood."

After that, a long and awkward ride was ahead and Ashton just sat in the back with a blank expression. Calum didn't see why he was so quiet, but Ashton said he didn't like talking. So, he wasn't going to force it out of him. Even if he found himself in trance whenever Ashton spoke to him.

The car ride was getting boring, so Calum blasted the radio and nodded his head to the annoyingly over-played Bad Blood song. Cause, he didn't mind radio songs, since they're catchy and made him want to get up and strip his clothes off. He did see Ashton looked irritated and smirked.

He turned it up more and then giggled when Ashton grabbed his earbuds, putting them in and not bothering to play Calum's games. It was amusing and the rest of the ride was Calum trying to get Ashton's attention and Ashton just flicking him off and not dealing with his bullshit.

When they got to the house, Ashton seemed relieved and Calum thanked his mum as he got out. The two headed over to the door and Ashton awkwardly stood back as Calum halted and turned to him,"Listen, I know you're like, mad at me and I don't know why, but I hope you know I just wanted to defend you today in class."

"I--I don't need to be defended," Ashton retorted, fidgeting with his fingers. "I know you're trying to like, impress me for some reason, but I don't need a hero to come and save me every time I get yelled at or something. I can...I can stand up for myself and defend myself."

Calum frowned,"I never said you couldn't. But, it's not wrong to want to help someone and what she did today was rude. She embarrassed you in front of the class and you weren't defending yourself -- you were sitting there and looked really upset and I wanted to -- I just want you to know that I care about you and...stuff."

Ashton hesitated and he nervously bit his bottom lip, looking unsure of what to say. "I don't need you to care about me."

And that was it, he silently stepped back and showed that he was no longer going to listen to what Calum had to say. So, Calum didn't agree with that, but he reluctantly gave up that talk. Just for the day, because this was about fun and he didn't need them to be arguing.

Calum grabbed Ashton's hand much to Ashton's dismay, but led him over to the opened garage. He went to the door and he walked right inside. Ashton grimaced at the lack of manners, however Calum and his friends were close like that.

It seemed rude, but they have this thing that if they're expecting the other over, they don't lock the door cause they're too lazy to get up and answer it. Plus, their parents aren't home and Calum knew this since her parents cars weren't there. But, Ashton seemed to find this weird and trailed behind with his head down.

Halsey looked up from where she was watching Luke and Michael play Dance Central. Luke was whining and wanting to give up, Michael was out of breath and failing repeatedly and it was all too amusing. But, Halsey was too busy staring at Ashton with a frown on her face and Ashton awkwardly stepped behind Calum as if to hide.

Calum told her,"I invited Ashton over, hope you don't mind."

"Oh, um, sure it's fine. Ashton, are you hungry? We have pretzels and crisps and grapes and stuff," She said, getting up to get him something.

He shyly shook his head and hid his mouth behind his sleeve-covered hand,"N-No thank you."

There was an awkward silence when they boys finished dancing and they were sweating, Luke wanting to take his shirt off but shy over his body. Calum took Ashton's arm and led him to the couch, sitting him down so he was more comfortable as Michael and Halsey went up next.

Throughout the next hour, Ashton didn't do or say anything. He just awkwardly watched them joke around and play games and sweat their asses off. Calum tried getting him to talk or do something, but he just shook his head politely and sat there, not even going on his phone.

Finally, Calum was exhausted and he pleaded while wiping his forehead,"C-C'mon, Ashton. Play at least one game? It's okay if you're bad, I mean you saw Luke doing Pon De Replay. He sucks ass."

"Very well," Michael nodded eagerly, smirking as Luke smacked his arm.

Ashton didn't get the joke, but just hesitated,"I--I don't know."

"C'monnn, it'll be fun," Calum pouted, holding his hand out. "I'll let you choose the song, yeah?"

So, Ashton reluctantly got up and nervously walked over to make sure he was in the censor. He asked to play Dance Central 2 and Calum shrugged, switching them out. Ashton must have played before then. And, Calum grinned as he stepped back, waiting for the game to load.

He knew Ashton may be a little shy and silently nodded for the boys to talk or something, so Ashton didn't get stage-fright. He was just looking out for him and grinned when Ashton went through the songs, but then grimaced when he chose Toxic. He hesitated, wanting to say that the dance moves were a bit...provocative, but Ashton just had the game start.

And it was on hard. Calum told him,"Um, the song--"

"I know."

"Oh," Calum awkwardly nodded. "Well, I'll go a little easy on you, okay?"

Ashton raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and he rubbed his hands together a little before sighing. The game started up and the song began. Calum's played this tons of times with Luke, so he knew most of the moves already. But, he never did it on hard. It shouldn't be that difficult, however, cause he's played it on medium.

However, Calum was surprised as the game was not only going faster and more complicated, but Ashton was...amazing. He danced the movies perfectly, he was getting all the points and he saw the boys gaping a little seeing as Ashton didn't seem like the type to play Dance Central. Let alone do well at it.

It didn't even look like was trying and Calum was a little embarrassed as Ashton did the chorus perfectly and he just failed in all. He blushed a little when Ashton smirked half-way through and knew right away he was basically hassled. Calum shook his head in disbelief, but chuckled and just finished it up.

When it was over, Ashton posed perfectly and well, he got five stars and Calum got three. Ashton then suddenly went back into shy mode as the boys stared at him in awe and he awkwardly sat down. Calum tsked,"You little fucker, you totally played us on purpose. Acting like you never played before."

"I never said that, you assumed," Ashton retorted with an innocent expression.

Calum shook his head,"You're a manipulative little sneak." He then grinned and patted Ashton's head like a dog,"I think I like you even more now."

Ashton smacked his hand away and Halsey got up,"Alright, you bitch, game on. Ashton, you're against me now. We're doing the soulja boy on hard, let's go. Bet you can't beat me then."

"Oh, I love that one," Ashton grinned, getting up and looked like he wanted to roll up his sleeves. However, he did a second-guess and stopped himself.

The reminder made Calum frown, but he just sat next to Michael. As the game was set up, Luke said with a smirk,"Halsey owns this song and if Ashton beats her, well...tonight isn't going to end well. They'll have a hundred percent dance off. What team are you guys on? I'm team Halsey."

"Team Halsey," Michael agreed, just cause Luke said it.

However, Calum retorted loudly,"Team Ashton, all the way bitches!"

A small smile tugged at Ashton's lips and he just shook his head. It was like he was still shy, but more open about it and quiet. He made sure the game was on hard and the song started to where they had to jump in right away and start the routine. It was amazing how they were neck and neck.

Ashton was a little ahead of Halsey and Calum always found a guy dancing hot. So, this was amazing to him as he leaned back and bit his lip when Ashton did all the moves perfectly. Is anything hotter than a guy who can dance? He wasn't sure, but as of now, little shy Ashton just transformed in front of his eyes.

At the show'em up part, Calum just nearly fainted and he squirmed a little, trying not to stare. Because, is dancing a turn-on? Is that a thing? He felt like it was now and he was relieved when it ended. And the scores added up and well, Ashton definitely won causing Calum to smirk proudly.

"Wooo, Ashton!" He cheered annoyingly just to annoy everyone. "You show'em, babe!"

"Don't call me babe," Ashton said blankly.

Halsey shook her head in disbelief and she took off her shirt, having a tank-top underneath. "Oh, hell no. We're going again, Drop It Like It's Hot is my game and I'm gonna win."

"Ashton, you might wanna take your hoodie off," Luke said when seeing how much he was sweating.

Ashton shook his head,"Um, I have nothing underneath."

"Pft, we're all friends here. It's fine if you're shirtless," Michael waved his hand in dismissal.

However, Calum just glared and gave Michael a warning look. Michael frowned and held his hands in defense. Calum wasn't trying to be rude, but he knew why Ashton was wearing the jacket and didn't want him to feel self-conscious about it. So, he just smiled and nodded for them to go.

For a while, it was all fun and games. Calum was having a blast watching Ashton dance and seem to have a ton of fun. It looked like Ashton really liked it as well and was even smiling and almost laughing when Halsey failed and fell during the kick part. He wasn't grinning, but it was enough to where Calum had hope.

When they got to Milkshake, Calum really was feeling a bit hot when watching Ashton do the moves because they were like...sexual and he was a teenage boy, so of course Calum felt weird watching this and wondering why he suddenly wanted Ashton to dance on him like some horny guy in a club.

However, as Ashton did the hip wind in 'the boys go crazy for', he suddenly stopped and everyone was confused. Ashton sheepishly pulled out his phone and Michael groaned,"C'monnn, the show was getting good! Answer the text later."

"Don't be rude," Luke scolded, smacking his boyfriend in the back of the head.

Ashton's face suddenly went pale and he looked at Calum, then frantically put his phone away. "Um, I--I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Calum asked in confusion, getting up to follow him to the door. "Do you at least want a ride? Halsey has a car, she can--"

"No, I have to go. Now." Ashton said with a huff, grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder. "I'll see y-you tomorrow or something. Just, um, thanks for the fun and bye."

With that said, he was literally running and Calum's eyes were still wide in surprise at the sudden exit. He didn't understand. Why was he in such a rush and why did he look so scared? Did his mum get mad at him for not saying he was hanging out with them? He didn't see what the big deal was.

Calum frowned and turned, seeing his friends giving sympathetic looks. Michael shrugged,"Hey, maybe his dad is just like mine, you know? Parents do get angry sometimes. I'm sure he's fine."

However, Calum didn't think so and he was nervously looking out the window and saw Ashton speed walking down the street with a scared expression. No one should be scared like that. How mean can someone be to make Ashton look like he saw a ghost? He never wanted Ashton like that.

And, as his friends just carelessly continued to play some games, he wasn't able to get in the mood to have fun anymore. Not when someone he cares about is rushing down the road like a murderer was after him. It was probably frightening for Ashton to have so much fun and suddenly get a text that scared the shit out of him.

Calum wondered if this had to do with why he was so tired. Did he go to bed late? Did his parents yell at him and lecture him? Were they fighting and he couldn't sleep? He didn't understand. Because, Calum never had parents that were mean. But, maybe it wasn't his parents. Maybe he just had a mean friend, but Ashton doesn't really have friends.

As the day went on, the guys and Halsey were getting annoyed at his sluggish attitude and he just left. He didn't want to ruin their fun and so he went home and he just did more research. But, nothing could really explain why Ashton reacted this way and it was all a big waste for him.

Instead, Calum just decided to make Ashton smile and he texted 'good night :p' to maybe make his mood better. Sadly, he never got a response and that night was the first night he worried so much about someone he barely got sleep. He cared so much about Ashton an maybe he just met him properly, but the Ashton he saw dancing with his friends was the one he wanted to get to know and hopefully he will.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashton never replied to Calum's text, which really brought down Calum's mood the next day. The worst part was there was no school the next day, so he couldn't even check up on him and he didn't want to be clingy anyways since that would be really weird and showing up at Ashton's house would be creepy.

However, Calum was so worried about what he was doing and where he was and who he was with. Why does he care so much for a boy he doesn't know? Calum had no idea. But, there was something about Ashton that made him really caring towards him.

You know how when you adopt a puppy or kitten or any animal and you instantly feel caring towards them? That's how Calum felt towards Ashton. The boy was like a little animal and Calum didn't want anything bad happening to him. Even if he was an asshole sometimes.

There also was the fact that Ashton rushed off like that after they played Dance Central and he seemed scared to death. Almost like he was afraid this person would hurt him and Ashton should never look like that. As if his life was on the line if he didn't get to wherever he was on time.

Calum had more to worry about, though. His family was in a serious situation and he didn't know this until now. Because, his mum and dad were very good at hiding it from him. Which he should worry about considering they shouldn't be hiding these things from him.

At first, he didn't notice, but then he heard his parents arguing one day. Of course, parents always yell at each other for dumb things and he didn't pay much mind to it. Calum just put on headphones and jammed to Beyoncé while playing video games and procrastinating his homework.

However, he then noticed that throughout the weekend, everything was getting weird and he tried not to panic considering his parents always have those times where they just are cold towards one another. It was hard for him to understand why they would be fighting so much, but then he knew there were times and Mali said it was common for them to do this.

But, she was away and she didn't see how it was this time. That they weren't even fighting, they were just ignoring one another and it made his heart ache. Because, why? What happened? He didn't want this to happen to his family. He was afraid they might get a divorce or something.

Most people would be like 'suck it up', but so many families are broken and ripped apart and he didn't want that to happen to his. He was hoping he'd be one of those rare families where parents actually love each other. Because, let's face it, so many families nowadays have divorced parents and he didn't think his would join the equations.

Much to his dismay, his parents were fighting and he was soon learning why. Calum was going to go and hang out with Michael and Luke, but then his parents called him into the kitchen. He hesitated, but went along and texted his friends he'd be outside in a minute.

Calum slowly walked in and he saw his mum and dad sitting down. Family meetings never happen anymore. They use to when he was younger and Mali lived with them. But, now they don't even talk or eat as a family. Which he was fine with since he doesn't even like to talk to people unless it's his friends. Talking to parents are awkward and he doesn't like people staring when he's eating.

When he sat down, his dad glanced up and Calum frowned at the look on his face. He said with a stern voice,"Listen, lately...things have been getting tight." Calum was confused and glanced at his mum as his dad said,"I um, last week I lost my job and it's been a bit hard for me and your mum to work things out with this problem."

"Wait, what? But, I--I've seen you go to work," Calum retorted, knowing he saw his dad leaving the house.

But, his dad shook his head,"I've been trying to find another and it's not easy anymore. Your mum still has her job, but it's not the same and money will be a struggle for us for quite a while. We're trying to find a way to make this work with holidays coming up and Christmas and your birthday-- but, it's...it's not going to be easy."

There was a small silence as they let Calum take this in, not quite understanding. His dad's job paid a lot and now he lost it? His mum just worked at the restaurant down town. That wasn't going to pay for the bills and rent and everything. Were they going to be poor? Is it just a small change? He didn't see what was happening, being so oblivious to life.

"Are we not going to have TV? Is my phone going to be turned off? What about boxing, will I have to quit?" Calum rushed out in a panic, eyes frantic as he looked between his mum and dad.

His mum chuckled sadly,"Dear, calm down. We'll figure something out. TV may have to be off for a while, but you have Netflix and your friends? So, don't worry. We'll talk to Coach Brian, see how boxing might work out and if we can hold back or maybe find a way to keep that going."

"We just thought you should know," his dad admitted. "We've been...arguing and I'm sure you noticed." Calum rolled his eyes and nodded, causing the man to tsk,"No need for the attitude. Yes, we've been arguing, but we're stressed and it just brings tension."

A pause occurred and Calum asked in a small voice,"So, you're not getting divorced?"

A smile formed on his lips as they laughed and his dad shook his head, taking his mum's hand,"We're not getting a divorce, Calum. Never will. Just because we're fighting a little doesn't mean we don't love each other. Stressful situations can cause problems but we're still very much in love."

When the couple kissed, Calum grimaced and nodded. He got up and said,"Errr, well okay. As long as everything is fine, I should probably go before Michael and Luke drive off without me." He grabbed his phone, telling the couple,"I'll be back around eight? Should I eat at Michael's?"

"That would be helpful," His mum smiled.

After pouting when each parent kissed his forehead obnoxiously, Calum left with a relief off his shoulder yet more stress on his mind. He was glad his parents weren't fighting a lot and that they weren't getting divorced. But, now he knew the reason behind all of this and it was upsetting.

When he got in the car, his friends saw his expression and they didn't ask. Not yet. They just greeted him like normal and he gave them a small smile before looking out the window with a frown. He didn't want to think about what was just talked about, but he also knew they were going to be concerned.

On the way to the house, Calum saw the couple giving each other knowing looks and he grimaced. He really hated how well they knew him, as if already aware of his issues when they weren't. It was creepy, but relieving since they kind of had this connection and knew each other long enough to know how to approach these topics.

By the time they got to Michael's house, it wasn't too late so at least they could hang out for a while. But, Calum was still feeling a bit nervous to mention he's basically going to be broke for a while until his dad can get a new job. Which honestly didn't seem like to happen any time soon.

When they went to Michael's room, he grimaced as he saw Luke cuddling up next to his boyfriend on the bed and decided to just go and sit on the desk chair. Michael looked guilty, but just sighed and pecked Luke's lips while sitting up. No one spoke for a moment and then the conversation started.

"So, what happened?" Michael asked quietly, seeming unsure of how to ask.

A sad smile formed on Calum's lips,"My...My dad just, he lost his job."

"I'm sorry," Luke spoke up sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll get a new one soon! He's very nice and hardworking and he's a good guy."

Calum sadly pointed out,"Well, being nice doesn't guarantee a job."

Luke went to speak, but slowly closed his mouth as he realized that's true. Experience is needed and his dad worked at that company for a long time. However, that's it. The only job he worked at. He didn't work anywhere else besides the company and now he had to find a job with just that as experience.

It seemed weird, considering he was loyal to his job for so long and that should be enough, but strangely people want someone who had a lot of jobs. Weird, considering that meant the person had to be fired a lot. But, the world never really made sense anyways.

Michael just let out a breath and changed the subject,"So, Pengybash is this Friday?"

"Yeah," Calum nodded. "You know, Halsey asked me to bring Ashton. Do you um, are you guys like...okay with that? I figured he might say no, but I'm asking him Monday."

The two glanced at one another with hesitant expressions, but shrugged. Luke spoke for the both of them,"Yeah, if you want. But, you know, it's sort of a inside thing between us. Make sure he won't snitch or anything. It would suck to get in trouble after we got away with it for so long."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't tell anyone." Calum couldn't really promise that, but he could try to keep it all a secret between the, now five, of them.

It was a thing kept between friends, which every group of friends seems to have. Most just keep secrets and memories between each other, others would sneak out and party. But, them? They sneak into the zoo and then spend the night at a hotel, getting high off sugar.

He didn't know if Ashton would like this, though. Considering he said he doesn't like penguins and then he basically blew off the guys and ran off after a call, he was afraid he would happen again. It seemed likely since Ashton was the type of person to be careless about friends and being honest.

Maybe that's why he dosen't have any, not that it's his fault. Because, it happens and Ashton must not have anyone to rely on. Which is good, considering it's bad to rely on people. But, he should have someone to talk to and Calum really wanted to be that person he can talk with.

Speaking of said person, Calum grabbed his phone when it vibrated and he smiled when seeing it was Ashton of all people. He blushed a little and his two friends looked at him with raised eyebrows when seeing his expression. But, he ignored them and just read the text.

[From: Ashton]

Sorry for not replying.

[To: Ashton]

it's fine ☺ did you at least have a good night?

Legit proof that Calum sucks at flirting. Let's face it, he was lost at what to say and just wanted to seem decently funny and flirty. But, he wasn't and Ashton was probably rolling his eyes just from the way that was written.

Luke snorted,"What's with the pout, Calum?"

"Nothing."

"Is it your dorky boyfriend who hates your guts?" Michael butted in.

"No," Calum somewhat lied. Ashton isn't his boyfriend, but he probably does hate his guts.

He tried ignoring the two boys and heard the phone beep. So, he quickly looked down and frowned at the response.

[From: Ashton]

No, not really, lol. 

[To: Ashton]

What happened? :(

[From: Ashton]

nothing important, listen I just texted to say I'll be missing English class tomorrow...

[To: Ashton]

Why? :(

[From: Ashton]

I have to redo a test and stuff. I'm sorry, is there any way I can make up for it?

Calum hesitated and he knew it wasn't the best idea in the world. But, he wanted to get to know Ashton and this was the way to do it. He finally had a chance and he had to grab it while he can. Or else he'll never get it. His goal was definitely to make Ashton smile and he can when they're alone.

[To: Ashton]

Come over to my place tomorrow. Meet meat the front of the school x

He knew it was a little risky to ask such a thing, especially since they're not that close and it was probably weird to ask this. But, he just wanted to hang out with Ashton and he had the excuse now. They never even spent time alone and this was the point where it should be fine.

After Ashton reluctantly agreed, a grin formed on Calum's face and he saw his friends staring at him with smirks. He knew they were guessing he was texting Ashton and Calum ignored them. If he confirmed anything, they would tease non-stop and he didn't want that.

So, he just got up and put some video games in for them to play. After choosing FIFA, Calum leaned back against the couple and saw the two were kissing, not very quietly, and sighed deeply. He really hated being friends with them sometimes and tossed a controller towards them.

When doing so, Michael winced as it hit his arm and pouted. He then snuggled between Luke's legs, the blonde hugging him from behind as Michael played the game. At least something good is happening and his family isn't too bad. He's able to see and hang out with Ashton now and relax with his friends. Maybe his family is having trouble, but it'll be fine. He'll be fine.

-

When Calum said to meet outside the school steps, he didn't really make it clear that Ashton was going to have to meet his mum again.It wasn't a problem considering his mum isn't some asshole or a jerk or anything. But, she also was stressed and it wasn't the best idea for her to know he invited someone over again.

Calum was already having a great day, so he hoped he could bring someone else's mood up as well. Whether that be Ashton's, his mum's or his dad's. But, so far he just kept annoying people without meaning to and he really hated when he did that since he just likes making people happy.

Much to his dismay, there was a long day at school for him and not everyone love's school. He managed to make some people laugh in math class and get a teacher to stop giving a pop quiz. All he had to do was joke around and it brought smiles on most people's faces.

Of course, there were people that still hated him and refused to laugh even if he was genuinely hilarious. You know when you hate someone and even if they're the funniest people in the world, you won't laugh simply because you don't want them to feel the success of making someone grin? He knew many people felt that way about him.

It was sad, but true and he just found that a little funny on its on anyways. Luckily, English was nice even if there wasn't a sweet, yet anti-social boy in the back of the class snoring. Calum figured he was tired again anyways, so it was probably best that he wasn't in class or else their teacher would smack him or something.

It was a good thing Calum's teacher was nice, because their project is due very soon and she allowed him to take his out of the class. She said they couldn't unless it was an emergency and considering one of their partners couldn't make it to class, she allowed this once.

Calum was happy his friends weren't being assholes towards Ashton at least. Because, usually they get angry when someone misses a day while working together. He does as well, but this was Ashton and the boy was nice and sweet and meant no harm. At least, he didn't he did.

When Calum waited outside, he held the poster board they were working on and Halsey gave specific directions on what they should do. She and Luke wanted to join them at Calum's with Ashton, but he insisted they would be fine and then they made sexual remarks about being alone and he didn't appreciate that.

Thankfully, Ashton wasn't there when this happened or else his face would be redder than Michael's old hair. He sighed and looked up, relieved to see Ashton walking out of school with his skinny jeans and typical hoodie. The boy wore hoodies even when it's hot and Calum's sad to know why.

When Ashton stepped down, he smiled lightly and Calum saw his mum pull up to the curb just in time. He grabbed the poster board off the ground and held it, seeing Ashton was nervously standing and waiting as if needing to be told what to do. He was strangely shy sometimes.

"C'mon, my mum is a bit stressed today. So, like, try not to get too offended if she doesn't talk to you," Calum said softly, taking Ashton's arm and gentle tugging him towards the car.

Ashton nodded and he followed behind. Calum decided to sit in the back with Ashton considering it might be more comfortable than leaving Ashton back there. When the got in, Ashton buckled up and Calum placed the rolled up poster board between them.

It was quiet for a moment and Calum sheepishly smiled when his mum glared at him through the rearview mirror. He knew he should have told her that Ashton was coming with, but he didn't want to have her say no and he doubted she would make Ashton walk home or something.

Ashton seemed awkward and was fidgeting with his phone, typing something or playing a game. Calum felt bad for the weirdness surrounding them and wanted to say something. But, it's even more awkward talking with your friend when your mum is right there.

So, when they got to Calum's, Ashton followed behind and Calum's mum gave him that 'look'. You know the one where you need to explain, but wait until your friend leaves. He was happy it bought him some time and he didn't need to wait until Ashton was out of the room.

He gave his mum a smile and turned to Ashton once she was gone,"Um, do you want anything to drink? Eat? I figured you're hungry since you weren't at lunch today either."

"I missed a bit of work for sleeping in class," Ashton shrugged and tugged at his sweaterpaws. "No thank you, though."

However, Calum wasn't taking no for an answer. He eyed Ashton's body and said,"Alright, go upstairs to my room? It's the first door on the left. I'll get myself something to eat and get us some waters."

Ashton nodded timidly and went upstairs, occasionally looking back with a self-conscious expression. It was weird seeing him so nervous, but finally Calum just went into the kitchen and was glad his mum was upstairs in her room. He didn't want her provoking him.

After he grabbed some grapes and crackers, he went upstairs and happily smiled when he saw how Ashton waited for him patiently. He was on the bed and sitting like he was scared to mess something up. Calum chuckled a bit, but put the items down with a smile and joined Ashton on the bed

Calum grabbed the poster board and told Ashton,"So, Halsey told us we should finish up the questions and type them out. Then we should print them and paste them here." He pointed to a blank spot on the board and Ashton nodded. "So, do you want to finish the drawing or--"

Ashton reached over and grabbed the marker, giving a silent answer. Calum was a bit upset over the lack of speaking, but he remembered Ashton doesn't like to talk and he didn't want to force him into anything. They need to be friends and respecting him is a good start.

His eyes then trailed to where Ashton was looking down on the paper and he furrowed his eyebrows when seeing a bruise on Ashton's neck and not a hickey. His breath hitched and he asked quietly,"Ashton...w-what happened?" Ashton looked up with wide eyes as Calum motioned to his neck,"Did someone hurt you?"

Obviously someone did, but Ashton shook his head and mumbled,"Just, um just fell."

"On your neck?"

"Yes, Calum. I fell on my neck."

Calum wanted to laugh. Not because it's funny, but because of how sad this was. Ashton wasn't even trying to lie. It was like he just gave up on lying and was just trying to end the conversation. He didn't want to drop it, but the expression on Ashton's face said to let it go. So, Calum did for now.

For a while, it was quiet and since the cable was off, Calum didn't want to watch TV. He just quietly answered the questions on the exposition and climax and everything that had to do with the book. It was easy considering he knew everything about the book and well, Google is nice.

When about a half-an-hour passed, Calum was getting antsy and he saw that Ashton was listening to music with his earbuds in. He rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing his laptop and saw Ashton didn't even flinch or move at all. He just kept listening to music.

Calum nudged him and asked,"What are you listening to?"

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, but silently held up his phone showing 'Fall Out Boy-- Favorite Record' and Calum grinned. He knew the band and quickly typed in the album name on YouTube. Ashton took out his earbuds with a small smile as the music blasted throughout the room.

While Calum typed out the answers on the laptop (why didn't he just type them first instead of writing them? He doesn't know), he noticed Ashton finishing up the last drawing and bit his lip. Ashton looked so focus, glasses pushed up as the boy felt them slip from his nose.

"Fall Out Boy is one of my favorite bands," Calum told Ashton with a small smile.

Ashton shrugged,"Same."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Too many choices."

"Favorite album?"

"Can't."

"A few of your favorite songs?" Calum groaned when the boy just shrugged. "Ashton, I'm trying to talk to you. We're going to be friends and I need to get to know what bands you like and what songs are your favorites. Please? Just answer one of the questions at least."

Ashton paused and pursed his lips as he seemed thoughtful. "Infinity on High."

At first, Calum was confused. But, then he recognized the album name and grinned proudly when looking down at the paper he was copying the words from. He figured some of the songs on the album were Ashton's favorite, or else he wouldn't understand why it would be his favorite.

So, technically he got two answers for one and proudly looked at his laptop as Fourth or July came on. He nodded along to the song, loving the lyrics and just the whole album was amazing. Ashton was mumbling lyrics under his breath and he felt like they were two friends hanging out. So, he took advantage of the moment.

Calum hesitated before asking,"So, what are you doing this Friday?"

"Why? Are you going to ask me on a date?" Ashton snorted, raising an eyebrow at the guy.

A blush coated Calum's cheek,"No, not necessarily."

"Good."

His harsh reply made Calum frown and squirm a little in the bed, trying to not get angry. He's trying to be nice, so why is Ashton being so rude? And he's not even eating the grapes Calum got him. Calum pouted, grabbing the bowl and placing it on the bed so Ashton saw them.

He then said,"I wanted to ask if you wanted to...hang out. With me and my friends again."

Ashton tensed and looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"Alright, so this will sound weird. But, there's this thing we do called a pengybash--don't judge us," He gave Ashton a look when seeing his expression. "And, we basically just all go to the zoo and then stay at a hotel. We do this every month and thought it would be fun if we invited you."

There was a silence and Ashton didn't seem to fond of this. He nervously looked down, anxiously tapping the marker in his hand and before Ashton could answer, there was a beep. Calum frowned when he saw Ashton grab his phone and grimace at it with a deep sigh.

Ashton looked up and frowned,"I have to go. I'm sorry."

"But, you just got here and we barely got anything done," Calum retorted, trying not to snap because they were suppose to be bonding and hanging out.

A look of guilt showed on Ashton's face as he sat up, putting his items away and sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, I just-- I needed to go. I'll take some of the work home and bring it to school tomorrow."

Calum was getting annoyed, which doesn't happen often and he slowly shook his head as Ashton grabbed the items. "Ashton, you can't keep missing stuff and I need to make sure you do everything right. We have a certain layout for what we wanted to happen."

"I know, okay?! I'm sorry! This is why I don't like group projects, I let everyone down!" Ashton exclaimed, looking so tired and sad and guilty as he looked down in shame. "I-I'm really sorry, I just-- I can't stay anymore. I have um, I have things to do and -- and I know i let you down."

Calum frowned,"No, it's fine. Ashton, don't feel bad. Listen, I'll text you what to do, okay? But, you should just...be in class tomorrow? We have final touches and then Friday we have to present. Don't miss any of those and everything will be okay."

"I'm just scared that your friends might hate me for missing everything," Ashton admitted with a nervous shake to his breath. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm whining. I need to go, but I'm really sorry and I'll text you or something. I'm so sorry."

The way he apologized more times than needed really worried Calum. He wondered why he does that and wanted to ask, but that might be rude. He was just very worried about the boy and he couldn't let him leave like that. He needed some confirmation.

When the boy went to leave, Calum grabbed his arm and he instantly regretted it when seeing the boy wince. He remembered the cuts and felt so guilty, but nonchalantly brushed it off when seeing Ashton's panicked face.

"At least tell me if you'll hang out Friday," Calum pleaded, giving him begging eyes.

There was a flicker of hesition in the hazel eyes. But, Ashton tightened his arms around the books pressed to his chest and slowly nodded,"Um, o-okay. I'll try."

With that said, Calum grinned and thanked him as he saw the boy leave the room. He then shut his laptop, needing to finish the stuff later before the internet was turned off. He knew his mum will make sure they get internet as soon as possible since it's necessary for school now.

Calum went downstairs and quietly trailed behind when Ashton left the house. He looked out the window sneakily and frowned as he saw Ashton get into a car that was parked next door. Probably trying to be sneaky. Why? He wasn't sure. But, Ashton went with someone and he didn't know if it was his mum or a friend or someone else.

"Why was he here?"

Calum jumped, turning and placed a hand over his chest when seeing his mum. "Christ, you scared me."

"My name is Joy and you call me mum. I am not Christ," She joked and crossed her arms. "So, why didn't you tell me a friend was coming over?"

"I didn't want you to say no," He admitted.

She furrowed her eyebrows,"Why would--" She then saw his expression and sighed deeply. "Calum, just because we're struggling a little doesn't mean we shouldn't bring people over. We won't argue in front of your friends. Or even in front of you on purpose. Don't be afraid to invite people over, it's fine."

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"It's fine, I told you." She then added with a smile,"And he seems very sweet, that boy. Maybe a little shy? But, he's nice."

"He really is."

She chuckled,"Bring him over more often."

He nodded and felt bad when he saw how guilty she looked. It really wasn't her fault he was just confused on the situation. It's not like they're poor. They're just having trouble and hopefully things will get better. Calum tried to always have faith in things and people.

After he made sure his mum wasn't upset, he went to his room and noticed Ashton left his earbuds on the bed. Calum picked them up and grimaced a bit, hating used earbuds. But, he saw that on the bud part, there was a small 'Ash' on it and they were very special. Personally made.

He wondered how much they were and tucked them into his bag so he can return them to Ashton the next day. Whoever gave Ashton those must be special. Considering Ashton was a special boy, he deserved them but it made Calum a little jealous knowing someone liked Ashton enough to give him these unless he got them himself.

As Calum laid down, he couldn't help but notice Ashton's scent had lingered. His fruity smell everywhere in the room and he smiled, but then frowned as he remembered the bruises on Ashton's neck. He really needed to know why someone hurt Ashton and so many possibilities were in place.

It must have to do with why Ashton left in such a rush that day he came over to Halsey's. He was scared and this seemed to be why. Maybe that person hurt Ashton and that's where the bruises were from. They weren't there before and now they were and Calum wanted to prevent them from ever being there again.


	6. Chapter 6

When Calum told Halsey and Luke about what happened, they weren't pleased. It was hard to be in a group project if one of the people aren't reliable. Obviously, Ashton is trying, but they weren't pleased because they really wanted to make this grade a good one.

Halsey, Calum and sort of Luke are very serious when it comes to school and grades. They like to make sure it all works well and that there's a good amount of work for each person. It's hard to get good grades and even everything out when one of the people aren't there for you when you need them.

Ashton was obviously not slacking, he's just busy and Calum didn't understand why. It was like he always had these random calls/texts from people and then left instantly when he saw them. He always looked scared when he saw them and it made Calum's heart ache to see his expression. No one likes to see someone they care about so freaked out.

Why does this person always manage to freak Ashton out? It's like they had the power to control his emotions and Calum feared for Ashton. He wanted to take the person making him scared and make him leave and never return. Maybe he can find out and protect the boy.

Is it weird to want to protect Ashton? He barely knew him, but Ashton was a very sweet boy and didn't deserve to feel the way he was. Everyone deserves to be happy and not look like they want to vomit whenever a person texts them. Ashton really needed to get someone that wasn't afraid to make him smile and happy.

What if the person was a drug dealer? Or a boyfriend/girlfriend? Or an abusive parent? Any of those aren't good and Ashton needed to get away from them. He didn't deserve to be so scared that he had to go home and run off whenever a person texts him. He needed to get away from the situation.

Despite him trying to explain that Ashton had an emergency, his friends weren't pleased. They both like Ashton, but there's some people no one wants as a partner no matter how much you love them. It's mainly because the person was lazy or just not a reliable partner.

For example, Luke really does love Michael. But, Michael doesn't care about school and so he will never personally choose him as a school partner. And Michael is like Calum's brother, but he still won't try to choose him as a partner in badminten. It was just something that won't happen.

So, Calum understood they were upset, but he did feel bad. Ashton had texted him over the weekend and he did try to get as much done as possible. Calum sneaked in some answers and ideas for him to do and they were going to quickly fix up their project while other's were presenting.

That's why when English class rolled around, Calum was so relieved that Ashton was there. If Ashton didn't show up, Halsey and Luke would have flipped shit and he wouldn't blame for that. Seeing as he does understand Ashton, he would still be upset if the boy didn't even warn them or anything.

The bad part? Ashton wasn't just in school. He had a broken arm and looked exhausted and just tired. Calum gaped when seeing the cast and his eyes went sorrow. Most would assume he was clumsy and fell or he got hurt while playing some sport, but Calum knew deep inside the injury was more than just an injury.

He didn't want to assume anything, but Ashton doesn't play sports and he didn't seem like the type to fall down stairs. Deep inside, he felt that it was probably all caused by something more. He didn't want to, but that's just how he felt. That someone did this to him, not something.

When Ashton headed to the back of the class, people turned and were staring at him. He didn't seem to care or maybe didn't notice. However, Ashton looked up and basically everyone turned forward. However, Calum just kept staring and Ashton timidly looked down as he struggled to grab his binder from his bag.

Calum hesitated and he got up, heading over and grabbed the binder for him. Ashton thanked him softly and his voice sounded croaky and like he was screaming at a concert. Calum knew this because his voice always sounded like that after a Green Day concert.

He asked after seeing Ashton take out his work,"Um, what happened to your arm?"

Ashton tensed and he pressed his lips in a tight line as he held onto his pencil. He looked up and he told Calum straight to his face,"My arm broke."

"Yeah, but how?" Calum chuckled to lighten the mood considering Ashton didn't look very happy talking about it.

There was a pause and Ashton shrugged a bit. "I fell down the stairs. I'm clumsy, can't help it."

"You don't seem clumsy," Calum retorted.

Ashton glared,"Well, I am. Okay? I fell down the fucking stairs and broke my arm. It happens to tons of people. Now, here are my parts for the presentation. I don't want to read out loud, please. I'll just point to pictures and that's it. Thank you for being patient with me."

He seemed so formal and it made Calum confused for a moment, but then the boy slowly nodded and grabbed the packet Ashton did. He didn't understand why Ashton was so cold towards him. Maybe he wasn't a complete jerk or anything, but he was being sort of sassy and rude.

Either way, Calum simply sighed and got the papers and went over to where Halsey was. He saw that the teacher won't be back for a few minutes since class was early, so he should have time to add the papers on. He saw she already got to glue out and chuckled, noticing she was in the ready position.

Calum went over and handed them. She didn't bother making sure it was right or good, obviously trusting Ashton enough to not write anything dumb. Plus, it was better to have something dumb written than nothing written at all. At least, it was in their opinions.

"I can't believe it took him this long to finish it," She grumbled as she patted the papers down and smoothed them out.

Calum frowned and glanced over at Ashton. "Hey now, at least it's done. He did his best and was really guilty over not being able to finish them with me."

"I don't really care. He knew he had work and limited time. He should have finished them earlier," She argued lightly and pursed her lips when eyeing the board.

He knew she was right, but he thought it was harsh. Ashton is already stressed over something and it's not like he didn't finish in the end. He got it done with a little push and she should be nicer towards his hard-work. But, Calum was scared of her and didn't want to argue.

When he went back to his desk, their teacher returned and he awkwardly looked down. Ever since he defend Ashton, there was a tension between him and his teacher. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't regret what he said. But, he felt like maybe he should have waited till the end of the year considering there's months till school ends.

Thankfully, his teacher was decently nice and didn't rudely speak to him or make him feel upset or wasn't angry. She was at first, but now she just looks at him and nods and doesn't say anything. Calum was relieved and class went on, the people doing their presentations.

There were basically three types of groups when it came to groups presenting to a class. The one where no one was prepared and they basically joke around and hope to get a good grade. The lazy ones who just mumble and get it over with cause no one cares. And then the over-achievers that do so well that everyone hates them.

Calum was probably the joking one or the over-achievers. Him and Halsey like to do well, so they won't be lazy. Though, they can't say the same for Ashton and Luke. They did well and worked decently hard, so he felt like they were caring decently towards their grades.

Sadly, they were the last ones and he really hated to be first and last for many reasons. Mainly, however, it's because it's really embarrassing. When you're first, you have to set the example for how things go and get asked more questions. But, when you're last, your project is remembered the most and well, maybe you know exactly now to do the presentation, but it's still awkward.

When they went up, Luke and Ashton stood back and Calum and Halsey mainly presented. They had to read a few things off the board and try not to directly read word from word. But, let's face it, everyone does most of the time and it's just easier to do it that way.

Thankfully, it went well and Ashton shyly followed Calum to the back and helped him get the board up. Ashton turned to him and whispered quietly,"Um, you know that penguin thing you asked me to come to?"

"The pengybash? Yeah, what about it?" Calum asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

Much to his joy, Ashton admitted shyly,"I wanted to see if you could be my ride? I uh...my parents...they're out of town and um, I don't have a ride. I can only go if someone can drive me."

"Sure, it's tomorrow. So, hopefully you can just meet me outside of school again? Just bring a bag that has clothes and stuff. Maybe some money, but if you don't have any I can pay for it. It's quite a bit, though. Cause, we get lunch and everything," Calum explained and grabbed his pen.

He took Ashton's hand, writing down a few things along with Luke and Halsey's number. Ashton let out a small titter as the pen tickled his skin. Calum had to force himself not to smile fondly at the cute sound and he happily capped the pen before tucking it in his pocket.

Ashton asked curiously,"Do you want me to text them?"

"It's more for an emergency. But, text me if you have any questions," Calum grinned and headed back to his seat so he wouldn't get in trouble.

There were still a few more presentations, but he just took out his journal and began writing down some notes for the pengybash. He was usually in charge and would make sure their hotel was set and that they had enough money, since they always save up.

However, now he needed to do some math to add Ashton into everything. He's use to it just being four people. But, now there's a fifth and he didn't mind it, of course. He was the one who asked, though Halsey was the one who suggested it. It was still nice to have a new member of their group.

He wasn't sure if Ashton really wanted to go or was just going because he was asked. Either way, he will have tons of fun and won't regret going. Even if you hate the zoo or animals or you're crazy and hate penguins, you will have fun. It's just the joy of doing whatever you want when you want.

That's why, when Ashton glanced at Luke during someone's presentation on Ponyboy, they shared a small glance. Ashton doesn't smile, but there was a small tug of his lips that showed he didn't hate the idea of having this happen. It was just some fun and nothing more.

So, Calum just told the guys that Ashton was joining and neither seemed to care. He had a lot of work and the bed situation sucked along with the fact that Ashton was injured. However, they were going to have fun. Calum had to rearrange some things but hopefully everything will go as typically planned.

-

Let's just say, things were different when there's a fifth person in a group. When they first invited Ashton, it was fine and they were all good. Ashton was nice and sweet, per usual. But, there was just this awkwardness on the way to the zoo that made them all tense.

Ashton, Halsey, and Calum were in the backseat and Luke was with Michael in the front. Luke was driving despite just having got his permit and it was really stressful. Calum was maybe the backseat driver...you can't blame him, though. With Luke driving, everything was really dangerous.

Calum wasn't even a good driver, considering he only just got his permit. But, he was good at pointing out what not to do. Luke didn't like it and would just glare at him the whole time. It made Calum scowl and pout as he just reluctantly allowed himself to lean against the window and pray to live.

He did have a decent amount of cash, at least. So, when they somehow managed to live and get to the zoo, he paid for Ashton even when Ashton insisted he was fine. He should have listened, but it was just his way of being polite and trying not to let Ashton feel obligated to pay for everything.

His parents taught him to pay for guest. Maybe his family was struggling financial at the moment, but he figured it was fine as long as it wasn't too much. Besides, the money he got was from Christmas and he felt like it won't be the worst way to spend his money.

When they got there, it was busy and that's common on Fridays. He didn't know if Ashton ever went to the zoo before, but he doubted it considering the boy's reaction was amazing. He looked around in awe as they entered and Calum chuckled at the expression on his face.

Luke was snuggled close to Michael and Halsey had the map, trying to figure out where to go first. They usually go to the penguins last. Luke loves them and that's how this started anyways. So, they decided to go and see the monkeys first considering it was the closest nearby anyways.

The monkeys were always fun to watch and Ashton was giggling as he saw one sniffing their armpits and he scrunched his nose in disgust, but was amused rather than truly disgusted. Calum stepped up behind him and Ashton was actually smiling while looking at the animals.

He sheepishly glanced at Calum and laughed a little,"The monkey is sniffing it's own butt."

"Yeah, monkeys are gross," Calum chuckled. He pointed to the monkey,"That's Bubu, and then that's his girlfriend Lucy. They've been here for a long time and they're adorable. But, Lucy is a little slut sometimes and likes to get frisky with Bubu even when kids are around."

Ashton blushed,"Ew, that's gross."

"What? Monkeys having sex?" Ashton grimaced and Calum chuckled in amusement at the boy's reaction, wrapping an arm around him as they followed the fellow group towards the flamingos,"Yeah, I don't know if they do it like humans do. But, it's weird to even watch them 'flirt'."

Ashton chuckled,"Monkeys flirting."

"Yeah, it's funny," Calum nodded. He eyed Ashton,"I like your beanie. You look good in it."

"Oh, um, thank you," Ashton shyly looked down. He seemed awkward and looked at the monkey, changing the subject back,"So, uh. Do monkeys give birth like humans or?"

He's never really talked to Ashton much before, despite the times they talked in class and when he came over. But, he found himself interested in talking to Ashton. The boy barely spoke, so he liked to listen. And Calum liked to talk, so he didn't mind the lack of speaking from Ashton.

It was like they were made for one another and Calum found himself rambling about weird animal sex facts that he probably shouldn't know, but always ended up looking up at 3AM when he couldn't sleep. Just general fish sex questions and how animals have babies. It was weird, but Ashton looked like he was interested in the conversation.

As the day went on, they went over to a stand that sold corn dogs and Ashton ate his timidly. He took small bites and was really quiet all of a sudden. But, Calum didn't pay much mind to it as he kept talking and showed him his favorite animals. A few were gone and moved to another zoo, but there were some new ones.

It was getting hot out as the day went dark, though it should be the opposite. Calum saw Ashton was nearly sweating in his sweater and wanted to ask if he needed to change his shirt. However, he remembered the scars on his wrists and decided against it so no one questioned anything.

When the day went to an end, Ashton was looking tired and yawning often. It was around six and the place was closing in a half-an-hour. So, everyone headed to the penguin exhibit and Ashton was trailing behind. So, Calum grabbed his hand and Ashton blushed a bit, looking hesitant as he dragged him towards the place the penguins played.

A cute penguin swam over from where he flipped in the water and Luke squealed,"Eep! It's Pip!"

"Pip?" Ashton asked in question, furrowing his eyebrows.

Calum explained as he looked at the penguin,"Pip is the penguin we come here to see. We watched him grow from a baby to how he is now. He's really adorable and talented. But, one of his flippers was broken. It's okay now, but he was in a lot of pain when he was littler."

"More little," Luke corrected.

"Like your fucking díck, asshole."

A gaping expression formed on Luke's face and he went to jump at him, but Michael held him back and the day was just nice. Halsey got some pictures of everything and Calum felt so good as he followed everyone towards the exist with Ashton in tow, seeming happy as well.

The zoo was a lot of fun like always. He never thought zoos were allowed to be boring. They have animals that are usually funny or scary and cool. Even Ashton seemed really happy with it and that was nice. Seeing the boy smile brightly when a giraffe ate some leaves. It showed he wasn't always so sad.

It was getting dark out and the hotel was a couple hours away, so along the way to the hotel they got some Maccas and ate them in the car. Michael drove this time and everyone laughed when Luke pouted. They had tons of fun and Ashton was nearly half-asleep as he leaned his head against the car window with a yawn.

When they got to the hotel, everyone grabbed their bags and snatched the candy they bought beforehand. Ashton trailed behind and they went inside, getting the keys to their rooms. Halsey turned and she handed them each a key as they went into the elevator that dinged at each floor.

She told them,"Alright, there's two full beds. Michael and Luke will share one, since well. Yeah. And then Ashton can sleep with Calum while I'll sleep on the recliner." She saw their expressions and snorted as the elevator opened up,"Chill guys, it's very common for guys to share a bed."

"Pft, I-I know that!" Calum laughed and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck when she raised an eyebrow. "Anyways...let's go. It's getting late and I think Twilight is on tonight."

Ashton laughed in amusement,"You like Twilight?"

"Of course not," Michael rolled his eyes and answered for them while Halsey opened the door. "We like to watch it and make fun of it. It's like a hobby of ours."

They all headed inside and Luke hopped on the bed, Michael following and jumping on him. The blonde let out a groan and shoved him off, but then giggled and began kissing him. Calum grimaced, seeing Ashton watching with disgust as the two kissed each other as if no one was around.

Calum told him apologetically while tugging off his shirt,"Sorry, they get horny and me and Halsey are use to it. But, you might get use to it as well. Just wait, they'll stop."

Ashton nodded and said sweetly,"It's fine, they're cute."

"They are?"

"Well, not like...attractive cute! Not that they're not cute, but like. Relationship goals cute?" Ashton nervously laughed. "Sorry, I'm awkward."

"It's fine, you're cute," Calum winked.

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks,"Oh, uh, thank you."

Calum snorted and they sat down as Calum changed his shirt. Everyone gathered when Halsey put on Twilight that played on ABC Family. Ashton awkwardly sat next to Calum and they all began eating the candy that was way too sugary for eleven pm and tasted like a bag of just plain sugar.

When the movie played, everyone made fun of some parts and laughed together. Of course, they didn't hate the movie and didn't care if others like it. No one should hate anything, cause someone else might love it. But, they just teased about some dumb parts. Mainly Kirsten's acting and lack of emotions.

However, around the end, Ashton was more focused on his phone than the movie. They were gobbling down Hershey bars and Calum was confused when he saw the boy frantically texting. Michael was busy cuddling with Luke and Halsey was busy annoying and flicking Michael's ear. So, only Calum really noticed.

Before he could ask of it, Ashton was rushing towards the bathroom and Calum watched in confusion. He saw everyone looking at him and Halsey asked quietly,"What happened?"

He shrugged and hesitated, getting up with a timid expression. He didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it as he slowly went towards the door. He knew Ashton was talking to someone on the phone since a person called, so he pressed his ear to the door to peep in.

Of course, the words were muffled and all he caught was '--was going to tell you' and 'I'll be home tomorrow' and he sounded shaky and scared and Calum hated it. Going home tomorrow? Was he in trouble? Calum was worried and he quickly stepped back, rushing towards the room and didn't want to get caught listening in.

Thankfully, Ashton did return and he didn't say anything as he sat down. Everyone looked at him and he knew that. He wasn't dumb and could feel them staring. But, he chose not to speak and that's how the rest of the night was. Silence with them all eating junk food and Ashton not speaking.

When it was around two am, they all decided to go to bed and Calum laid down, the lights off and Ashton next to him. He could feel the tension in the air and everyone muttered their goodnights while Ashton was quiet and just sighed when the room was pitch black and a pin could be heard if dropped.

For a moment, Calum figured everyone was asleep. But, there was a dim light and he saw Ashton was texting someone. Ashton sniffled and Calum knew he was trying not to make a sound. However, he was failing and Calum slowly scooted closer, placing a hand on Ashton's shoulder.

He felt the boy stiffen, but told him quietly,"Just go to sleep, whoever it is will be there in the morning."

"You don't understand," Ashton whispered weakly, cletching his phone. He closed his eyes tightly and rolled over so he was facing Calum. "N-Nevermind, I'm going to sleep."

"Ashton, if you want to talk--"

"I can't."

"You can if you want to, I'll listen." Calum placed his hand on where Ashton's was laid on the pillow. "We're friends. I wouldn't invite you if I didn't like you."

A flicker of pain was in Ashton's eyes as he slowly shook his head and whimpered,"N-No, we're not friends. We never were and we never will be. Just stop, okay?" Calum flinched and he retreated his hand with a frown on his face as Ashton turned back around,"Goodnight."

It definitely wasn't a good night, that's for sure. Calum just sighed and he turned back so their backs were facing each other. Calum felt so pained when hearing Ashton say that and he's never felt so hurt over something. He knew there was a reason for this being said, but it hurt a lot.

Usually Calum doesn't mind a little bit of hatred as long as there's a reason for it. But, he didn't like how Ashton didn't appreciate what he does and did. Calum is always trying to be his friend, but nothing ever works. He was a bit rude a few times, but it wasn't meant to be that way.

Now, Calum was feeling rejected and like Ashton doesn't even like him. He didn't know what he did to make Ashton not like him, but whatever it was, he regretted it. He really felt a strong connection to Ashton and wondered what was making him act like this.

He was fine all day and suddenly he's snappy and saying they're not friends? Ashton literally smiled at Calum once this day and he didn't want to have that chance. Because, Ashton has a beautiful smile and Calum not only loved to see it, but he loved to make the smile appear and he was going to keep it going no matter what Ashton said or did.


End file.
